The Palace
by LittleMartian
Summary: Things go on behind closed doors in palaces, everyone knows that. But when it is decided that Prince Zuko needs to find a wife, will the selected girls have what it takes to get past the secrecy and revenge that goes on where the royal families lie? Will Princess Katara have the strength? Zutara Taang Sukka
1. Rising Sun

**The snow was cold on Katara's face but she didn't mind it very much. In fact, nothing could bother her today of all days. Today was her twelfth birthday and she would begin her steps toward womanhood, whatever that meant. She'd find out what all of the hidden glances, secret meanings and whispered words were. She'd be allowed on The Council finally, just like her Mother, her grandmother, and all women of high importance in the Water Tribes.**

**No longer would she be known as "The Chief's daughter", or Sokka's little sister.**

**She wanted to make a name for herself. **

**But what was most important... was that she'd find out why all of the women hid away during the time of the full moon. If there was a secret club going on, and it was only for girls...well, she wanted in. Even if that meant that she couldn't tell Sokka, or her father. **

**The closest she'd ever come to knowing what the whole "woman" thing was about, was when her cousin Yue went through it when she turned twelve**.

_Everyone had given Yue blessings when the priestesses of the temple had come to the main palace to take her to her ceremony. Katara had watched as people cheered for the Princess Yue, daughter of the Chief's younger brother. _

_She was dressed in what was perhaps the most extravagant robe that Katara had seen, except for wedding dresses. It was all lace and fur, glitter and white. _

_The eight year old girl had been allowed to watch for the first time that year, finally being old enough. Shed watched as another twelve year old girl, Neela joined Yue on the path from the temple. Her dress was nowhere near as fine as Yue's. _

_But it hadn't seemed to matter. _

_They were happy. Yue and Neela had smiled with each other, embraced as sisters, and held hands as they walked through the glittering doors of the Temple of Tui and La. _

_They'd gone into the temple around noon, and had come out in a few hours, looking shaken beyond belief. Neither girl had said anything, but Katara knew what had happened._

_She'd heard the whispers. _

_Neela was said to be marrying Adar, one of the richest young men in the Tribe. Apparently, her future would be magnificent. _

_Yue hadn't said anything. _

_Later that night, after everyone in the palace was asleep, Yue had snuck into Katara's bedroom and told her what happened inside of the temple. _

_'Nothing spectacular' she had said, sitting on the fur cover on the young girl's bed and at first, Katara thought she was being selfish, not wanting to share the information with Katara, but when the young girl looked at the "woman", she realized she wasn't lying. _

_They were silent, bathing in the light of the moon. It was almost full. And in a few days, Yue would leave with her mother and Katara's mother while Katara would be stuck, with Sokka._

_Still a child. _

_"My destiny..." Yue murmured more to herself than to Katara. _

_"What about your destiny?" Katara asked. "Did Gran-Gran read your fortune? Is that what goes on? Did you find out who you're marrying when you turn 16?"_

_"Oh _Katara_," the young woman had cried, and the girl felt the fade from her face. _

_Yue moved to the fire pit in the center of the room and sat. Staring into it. She wore a cold expression and Katara embraced her but the young girl could not soothe the ache in Yue's heart. _

_"A priestess!" She wailed suddenly, startling Katara. The older girl let her head fall into her hands. "Your mother said I was to become a _priestess_ of all things! _Me_? A _priestess_?!"_

_Katara had wanted to be a priestess. _

_"Oh Katara..." Yue gasped, turning to the girl. "You wanted to be a priestess, didn't you? But… but.. it's so _boring!_"_

_Katara said nothing. Yue continued ranting._

_"Neela gets to marry Adar and I, I, will never have children, never marry… never leave this Spirit-forsaken block of ice that we live on! She's just a peaseant, _I'm_ the neice of a chief! Shouldn't that mean _something?_"_

_It wasn't that she wanted to be a priestess...she just...there had to be a reason for her strange connection to the water and the moon. That's why she wanted to be a priestess, and maybe that was her calling. But now Yue would be a priestess and Katara never would. After all, it was unlikely that both she and Yue would be priestesses together. _

_That just didn't happen. _

She stood from her place on the bridge started the walk back her room where she would wait for a priestess to get her. It wouldn't be a long wait she was sure, but what if no one came to get her? If they forgot about her?

It's happened before. Katara might be the daughter of a chief, but Yue was elder, and by birthright, she had experienced things before Katara did. She had her first sealskin doll (Katara got the old one), all of the new dresses (_again,_ Katara gets the older ones) all before Katara. Yue got breasts first, a fact that Katara was still angry about.

But still, she figured that her life was better than most, and she had to be grateful for that.

"Katara?"

She looked up, and saw Yue in the doorway to her home. Katara was late in getting back. Katara wanted to hug her, she had missed the older girl in the 4 years she'd been gone. Time had not changed her. She was more of a woman, and underneath the thick coat, Katara was sure there was a body that would send boys running. But Yue was in the white garb of a temple priestess, it would not be right. But Yue had come to get her, and it was time for Katara to face her destiny.

"Come with me, Princess."

With a deep breath, she set off towards the ice temple.

~0zk0~

Zuko rose with the sun, but he didn't necessarily want to. The fire in him stirred to life, burning, pushing, and urging him to rise. It pulled at his insides with a hunger that he could not satisfy. The fire moved inside of him, calling to him, and he groaned in pain. Perhaps this would be harder than he anticipated.

The 14 year old prince of the Fire Nation knew that sleep was impossible, and resigned himself to make the best out of the next few years of his life.

He could learn how.

It would be difficult, but he'd survive.

_maybe _

~zk~

_He reached for the girl but she recoiled, clutching her injured arm to her chest. He had to shush her before the guards came to investigate. Tears filled the girl's eyes and for a moment he forgot why he did it, why he was so angry in the first place. _

_With her, it was so easy to forget what she really was like, and every_

_He reached out to touch her. His fingers grazed the inflamed skin of her arm; it was much, much too hot. She let out an earth shattering scream that would wake the entire palace in no time. He could hear the footsteps coming down the corridor, the heavy boots echoing off of the marble stones. _

_The guards would show up, and he'd have another problem to deal with. _

_"Azula!" He reached for her again, but she backed away, screaming at the top of her lungs that Zuko was evil, that he was a monster. _

_He reached for the girl again to shut her up or take her away, but a hand wrenched him away from her. He slammed his back on the stone wall, groaning in pain. He glanced up, ready to snarl at whatever guard had dared to touch a prince of the Fire Nation. _

_He stared up into amber eyes furious with rage. _

_His own father. _

_"Zuko! What did you do to your sister?" His father barked at him. _

_Zuko looked past him and saw his mother, the Princess Ursa, staring at him with sorrowful eyes. She hated when Ozai yelled at him, and judging by Zuko's luck, (and he had rotten luck) he was yelled at quite often. _

_"Father!" Azula cried out and ran to their father. He embraced her, minding her wounded arm while leering at Zuko. A pang of hurt went through his chest. He tried not to let it show on his face. _

_"I'll ask you again, boy, don't you dare make me ask a third time, what did you do to your sister?!"_

_"I-It was an a-accident," Zuko stammered out, "She scared me."_

_He just lied to his father. _

_It's not as if he had a choice though. What would his father have done if he knew what really happened? Zuko couldn't imagine it. No one knew what the Fire Lord was thinking; even those most close to him, his advisors, doctors, and even his own family had to be wary. _

_He wished his voice was stronger, though. Strength made a lie more convincing. If there was one thing Fire Lord Ozai hated, it was weakness. It explained why he favored Azula, his second child over Zuko because she was the more cutthroat out of the two of them, the one more willing to do whatever it takes to get ahead, no matter how many people she had to step on to get ahead. _

_ Zuko tried to tell the truth as much as possible because his Uncle and mother had always said that the truth was strength, because lies fade over time, the string that binds a lie together will unravel. _

_But he couldn't afford for his lie to unravel. _

_"Ursa!" The Fire Lord spat out, rage not dying out any time soon. "Take Azula to your chambers! Call for the royal physician."_

_Azula limped towards the Fire Lady, throwing a smirk at her elder brother. Ursa led the girl away with a solemn expression, glancing at her son briefly with eyes that expressed a mother's worry for her child. Zuko couldn't help but notice that when Ursa reached out for the girl, to give her some comfort, Azula shied away from her as if the older woman had been the one to burn her in the first place. _

_Ozai did not watch them go. _

_ Long fingers gripped the boy's throat now, pushing the younger against the wall, his face so close that Zuko could practically smell the smoke coming off of his father. The crushing hand was hot against him, and Zuko struggled to breathe. His father was enraged, that was for certain. _

_"Azula snuck up from behind and startled me." The words can out strangled_

_The lie was not believed. Zuko knew that by the change in his father's eyes. It was subtle, but it was there. _

_Fire Lord Ozai now had the mask of a ruler, not an enraged father on his face as he let go of Zuko. The teenager fell to the floor, gasping for air. _

_"Suffering shall be your teacher, Prince Zuko."_

**The sun continued to rise, and so shall he.**

-zk-

Okay, so this was an introduction. This is my first fanfic ever, and I hope it's okay. It's Zutara with some side pairings. Zuko is unscarred for now. Um… about me… I'm 17 years old, born in November…I live in New York….and I guess that's it.

The next chapter should be up by Friday or Saturday.


	2. Good Enough

_Katara you are a waterbender…_

That had been the first shock when she sat down in front of the older woman in the tribe. Her Gran-Gran was there, on the highest level, as she was the oldest and most powerful woman in the tribe, her mother was on the second level, as the wife of the Chief, and a woman she had barely met, Naka, and the high priestess occupied the third level. The rest of the women sat in a circle around the fire burning in the center. Katara had felt their stares burning into her back, but she stood firm. After all, she wasn't a child anymore.

Yue had instructed her to sit with the fire at her back, the smoke rising through the cloth ceiling of the igloo. She trembled on the inside, but did as she was told and sat in front of her grandmother. She was given a seal skin, was told to cover it with freshly fallen snow, and then throw it into the fire. She stared at the meat curiously, but her mother gave her a smile of encouragement.

Immediately after she had done that and sat down, the smoke from the fire turned a purple color, fading to a murky blue. Her grandmother informed her that she was a waterbender. Katara was thrilled, because she'd finally found the reason why she was so connected to the ocean and tides. Waterbending was a rare art, but came with great responsibility. Waterbenders were responsible for maintaining the structures of the Water Tribe, as the heat from the fires melted homes rather quickly.

Waterbending was also essential to the tribes' heritage and connection with the Spirit World. Legend has it, that the very first waterbenders were the Moon and Ocean Spirits. From them, people became Healers, Teachers, and Warriors.

She just wished she knew which path she could take, a Healer, who was the doctor of the tribe, a Teacher, who taught the legends or a warrior who would hunt and feed the tribe.

It was silent in the hut then. She could not read her grandmother's face, but did not dare to turn to her mother for answers.

A woman's voice rang out, bitter and harsh. Katara did not turn to see who it was. "What of her future? I can see nothing in the smoke! Is she _nothing_ to this tribe then?"

"You assume things too quickly, Marda" Her mother said softly. "Just because you cannot see answers in the smoke does not mean that she has no future."

"It only means that her destiny will take her far away from here." The high priestess said. "Far away from our shores."

_But where_? Katara wanted to say, but did not have the courage.

"Why _her_?" Marda's said again, and this time, Katara turned to look at her, the sour-faced woman glared back.

"Why _not_ her?" Piri, one of the younger mothers asked. "She's just as much a part of this tribe as anyone else."

"She hasn't done anything to deserve it!" Marda insisted, enraged. "When my child, Oki turned 12, ten years ago, you said that she was going to get married to a warrior Kanna! Now she is alone, with two children! What has Katara done to deserve such good fate!?"

Katara had heard of Marda's daughter, Kirei. Her husband had drowned a year ago in a fishing canoe crash. The whole village had mourned for Kirei, and her loss.

"We cannot avoid destiny, Marda. Though I feel your pain." The high priestess said, calmly. "I never said that her journey would be easy. Not many would have the strength to do what she will."

_But what am I supposed to do?!_

"Kya, can't you tell the girl she's making a mistake!?"

"Let the girl have an adventure!"

"She should be at home, like other princesses!"

"You're just jealous that you didn't get to go anywhere at her age!"

"She's the chief's daughter!"

"Have her enter the temple like Yue!"

Several women voiced their complaints along with Marda. Others voted in favor of her. Katara felt her face go red as they listed the reason why they felt that she shouldn't have such an unknown destiny. She also understood that unless you married a wealthy man you really didn't get to leave the ice.

She agreed with some of the ones that focused on Yue, because Yue was older, and where Yue was poised, balanced, and in control of herself, Katara was clumsy, spoke before she thought and had "failed" at all aspects of being a princess.

"Enough." Her grandmother said in a clear voice. The shouting died down to a quiet murmur. "We tell you time and time again. You cannot fight destiny no matter how hard you try. Katara's fate is not in our hands. We are just the council that tells her what that fate is. So unless you plan to chain her to the walls, she will go. Is that clear?"

A murmured 'yes' resounded throughout the room. Katara glanced at her mother. Kya beamed at her.

"Very good. You may go. Katara you will begin training with Pakku when the storm ends." Her grandmother looked at her expectantly. She would have to well.

She nodded. Pakku was a strict but firm teacher, and she would learn a lot from him. It would be awkward, considering that he was her grandfather, but she would make it work. The woman started to leave before her, grumbling to each other. Her grandmother was helped off of the platform by her mother and the high priestess, and before Katara could stop herself, she blurted out the question.

"But wait! Who am I going to marry?"

Her mother only smiled at her. "A very powerful bender."

For now, that was good enough.

* * *

Zuko didn't _mean_ to stumble into the main quarters of the Fire Palace and over hear a conversation between his parents, it honestly just happened. He'd overheard the servants talk about the tunnels under the stones, tunnels that allowed for them to move about the place yet still be unseen. He decided to try one out, with the intent of going to the kitchens for a late night snack, but heard voices coming from where the kitchens would be. So, rather than risk getting caught, and his father finding out, Zuko just turned off at one of the intersections.

He wasn't looking to stay down there forever, because the tunnels were dank, and humid (like the rest of the Fire Nation), and smelled of rotting fish. He was going to wait until the voices of the servants had gone, but his curiosity got the best of him. He didn't think there was anything with wanting to explore, so he kept walking down the corridor. He froze when he heard his father's voice.

"You don't understand Ursa." His father said coldly, "Do you have any idea what it's like to realize that you'll never be Fire Lord?"

"What are you saying Ozai?" His mother asked, and Zuko could picture her face showing concern, the way her eyebrows would crease. "You would do that to your own nephew?"

"Lu Ten can't be Fire Lord if he's dead, Ursa." Ozai said. "My father may still be alive, but my brother is too weak to rule the Fire Nation. Don't you get it? We have more to offer the world than just peace treaties and fire whiskey. Now is the time for action! I must become Fire Lord. "

"Ozai…" He could hear the break in his mother's voice as she pleaded with her husband. "Iroh is next in line. Do you think you can just upset balance like this? Doesn't Iroh deserve a chance? "

"No." Ozai chuckled harshly, "Why should he? I'm the more capable ruler."

"A ruler and a tyrant are not the same thing."

"I expected you to be supportive Ursa. His father began to walk away, and he heard his mother's quiet sobs fill the air above him. "Don't wait for me tonight."

Zuko stayed in the passage way, long after his mother's footsteps had faded, trying to digest what he had just heard. His father had planned to kill his cousin. But surely, he wouldn't go through with it. After all, Lu Ten wasn't even in the Fire Nation. He had left with his father Iroh on a trip to the Earth Kingdom as an ambassador. The trip would take weeks, and then there was no telling how long they would stay abroad.

So as long as Lu Ten was away from the Fire Nation, he would be safe.

With that peace in mind, he decided to go back to his room. He had idle time now, so why shouldn't he take advantage of it. The minute he had gotten back to the main tunnel, he heard a voice from behind.

"Hey! You!"

Zuko took off running.

He reached his room and by the time he got there, he was huffing and puffing. Maybe running away wasn't such a good idea. Now he was hot, much, much too hot. With no means of getting relief for his overheated self, he decided to take a nap.

Zuko had only lain down on his bed for what seemed like such a short time when the door burst open. Zuko shot up like a fire cracker, fists almost blazing. He groaned and fell back on the bed when he saw who it was.

"Hello big brother." She said in that voice of hers. It always reminded Zuko of a snake waiting to strike.

"Get out of my room Azula." He hissed.

She ignored him, walking over to his dresser and running her fingers over the intricate carvings. "But Zuzu-,"

"Don't call me that!"

Again, she ignored him. "Honestly, I just came to see how you were doing. By the way, I forgive you for what you did...I mean, it wasn't really your fault, you've always had such a bad temper." She walked in a circle around his room as she spoke; surveying the damage he did to the furniture on the many occasions he did lose his temper. The curtains were singed, there was little left of them now, the wood was charred yet somehow was still strong. Azula returned to the scorched item and broke off a chip, running it through her fingers. "You hurt me Zuko."

"I didn't hurt you and you know it Azula!" He stood up, enraged. It was all her fault that he was like this now. His hands shook his body tensed, ready for a fight.

Azula made a 'tsk' sound. "Temper, temper, big brother…"

Red burned at the edges of his mind, flames licked at his fingertips, but he would not, could not give Azula the satisfaction of making his situation worse than it already was. He was in enough hot water as it was. He had to calm his rage.

It would be hard to do, with Azula standing there, smirking at him like she knew some secret that he didn't. He glared at her, thinking that if he couldn't burn her with his fingers, he'd burn her with his mind.

"Why did you really come in here?" He spat, trying to cool himself down.

"Okay, here's the truth." She said nonchalantly and sat down in a linen chair across from him. "Lu Ten is coming home. He should be here by next week."

Zuko felt his blood freeze.

"What?"

"That's what one of the cooks said, and they know everything," the thirteen year old said smiling. "Let's see now…she said he wanted to talk to you about something...any idea what?"

Zuko shook his head. "I don't know."

But he was motionless, unable to move, un able to think. All that he knew was that Lu Ten wasn't safe anymore. He would be in danger. _If_ his father was going to go through with it, but Zuko was sure his father wasn't really going to go through with it.

"You know," she said, rising. She moved towards the door, her armor clinking as she went along. "Father has great plans for the Fire Nation Zuko. It would be _wise_ to join him and give him support."

Just like that, she was gone, leaving a confused Zuko in her wake.

* * *

An hour later, Zuko found himself in his father's throne room, seated next to Azula at a long table. His father stood over them, the pride of the Fire Nation. His mother, the Princess Ursa waited patiently until Ozai sat down to sit as well.

Around the lengthy table there were ministers of war, commerce, housing, and other things that Zuko should have remembered, but never bothered to. The Fire Nation's top military war chief, Commander Zhao sat right across from him. Zuko and Zhao had a strange relationship. It started when Zuko, age 5 told the young commander that his beard looked like a lemur's butt. Zhao had been outraged. But to the young Zuko, it had all been worth it to see his face.

It was still worth it. Whenever Zuko needed a little cheering up, he thought back to that moment.

Ozai thanked all of the ministers for coming, and was about to begin the proceedings of the meeting.

"Everyone, as you all know, my father is ill." Ozai began, and collective gasps were heard around the room. Azula rolled her eyes. "Physicians say he will not live much longer. As such, my brother is next in line for the throne. "

Several ministers nodded. Not everyone felt that his uncle would be the best choice for the crown. Some felt that he was too soft hearted. Zuko knew one person who thought he would.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a woman entered the Great Hall. She was tall, and thin, and covered in jewelry. Her ruby lips contrasted with her pale skin and dark hair, and she seemed to almost glow by the sheer beauty radiating from her. Her eyes surveyed the room, calculating each minister. Each stood more rigid in their seat as her eyes grazed over them. Finally, her eyes fell on Prince Ozai and she broke out into a wide grin.

Zuko looked at his mother, and noticed how her eyes closed and a wince formed on her face, though that would have been known to no one but him. He knew his mother too well. He could see the silent tears rolling down her face, and she raised her sleeve to cover them.

"Tiang," Ozai said with more love and affection that Zuko had ever heard in his 14 years of life. "I was waiting for you." He held out his arm for the woman to sit down.

"Your highness…" the woman said with a giggle and moved to sit—

On Ozai's right, where his mother should have been sitting! Ursa had left the room and no one had noticed. Certainly not Ozai, who was too preoccupied with the woman sitting in his lap, than where his wife had gone. Tiang ran her fingers through Ozai's hair, kissing his head and Zuko felt anger boil inside of him at his father's complete disregard for his mother, in public.

The beautiful woman turned to Zuko, smirking. It was the smirk of a snake. "Greetings Prince Zuko."

"Lady Tiang." He said through clenched teeth.

She turned to Azula and smiled. "Princess Azula."

For once, Azula smiled a genuine smile. The light of it even touched her eyes, which Zuko had seen only when she was watching someone else's misfortune.

"Hello mother."

"Now, gentlemen, where were we?" Ozai said,placing a kiss on the concubine's lips as Tiang continued to run her hands through Ozai's hair.

Zuko wanted to run after his mother, to comfort her, but he could not leave. Not when his father had important things to say.

_Ursa,_

_I know it's been tough since I left for Ba Sing Se. I hope Ozai is treating you kindly, but you can never be too sure. Just to make sure that you and Zuko are okay, I'm sending Lu Ten to watch out for Yun Xi, you and Zuko. Give Yun Xi all of my love. I miss my wife so much it hurts. Perhaps I can ask father to let her come with me next time._

_Lu Ten will protect you._

_Speaking of which, how is my father? I hope his health is getting better. Perhaps I should send some herbal tea leaves that the Earth King gave me to the palace…What do you think?_

_Remember, Ursa. You're stronger than you think. Don't let that nasty woman get the best of you._

_ With my best regards,  
Iroh_

_P.S. There's some Chrysanthemum tea leaves in the package attached to this. I know that it's your favorite._

* * *

**Hi, again! Thank you for all of the support that I received even though I only put up this story a few says ago. A special shout out to Iole17, Snix7, and Quirkista for being the first to review.**

**As always, let me know  
how you think the story is, if it can be improved, parts you like or didn't like and anything you're confused about.**

**The review doesn't even have to be long. ****_really_****. I just want to know that I'm doing well, since this is my first fanfic…**

**Sweet dreams, fellow martians!**


	3. What the hell?

Disclaimer: Obviously, If I owned Avatar, I'd be living in a mansion in Beverly Hills

She loved the sea. The sound of the ocean calmed her, even as a child. The rolling of the ship along the waves, the boisterous laughter of the sailors as they managed the furnace and the equipment that kept the ship running. Her father's right hand man, Jin used to tell her stories on the long nights around the fire on board, and she'd sit on her father's lap until she fell asleep and had to be carried to bed.

The trading towns along the coasts of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom were always a welcome sight, and glorious fun. While her father was in meetings at the local market place, she, her sister Shao, and her brother Chen would walk along the sandy shores, picking up little sea shells and bottle caps and anything that looked remotely interesting. They would stay at a particular port for a day or two before setting off again, the call of seagulls fresh in her ears.

Even now she could still hear her father's deep voice as he gave his children some money to buy whatever trinkets they saw in the market. He would remind them to be prudent with their money, because there were always those without.

And it was then, during those trips that she was the happiest. In those cities, out in the open, with no one around but the people she loved the most, no one knew that her father was a high ranking noble in court, and he preferred it that way.

"The more you make a spectacle out of yourself for people, the more they'll cut you with their tongues when your back is turned. Trust me my dear, it is better to be honest with people, and present yourself as you are."

But that was a long time ago.

Now, whenever she traveled somewhere, she had to basically take an army with her.

There were the palanquin bearers, the maids, the guards, the scouts, the banner men and a whole bunch of nothing that she needed. The very first year she came into the palace, she had made a trip back home to see her mother and father with said entourage. The people in her village, people she had known all of her life stopped and stared at her before sinking to their knees and bowing. She had never been more embarrassed. But what made it worse, was her own father, her Papa, had knelt before her, and before she could speak a word, or better yet, give him a hug, he had said, "You honor us with your visit, Princess."

She wanted to cry.

What she had hoped would be a delightful family reunion turned into a farce, all because of the crown she now hadn't seen her family since, not in the 18 years she'd been in the palace. The last she heard, her brother Chen was a general in the army, and her sister was married to a rich man a thousand miles away. She had no news of there father or mother, and that was what made it so heart wrenching.

She would probably never know.

But for now, she was on the ocean, as she once was when she was a little girl, and the smell of the salty sea air calmed her, even if the people on board didn't.

She allowed the maids behind her to lift up her dress in the back, or else she would trip on the steep steps to the deck of the ship. She wanted to see her son. She hadn't seen him since they boarded, and that was almost a week ago,

"Zuko." She called out to him as she saw his retreating figure. He stopped, and turned. His face had begun to harden into the image of the perfect prince, but she knew him better.

She reached her son, and he bowed to her as she walked closer. "Mother."

Even now, the sound of her son's deeper voice made her uneasy. That, coupled with the fact that he was no longer the lanky 12 year old that she remembered, only served to prove that her little Zuko, was not so little anymore. He was seventeen years old now, and in a year, would be old enough to get married.

The thought was frightening.

Yet still she smiled. Her son was her son, and he always would be. "Zuko dear, take a walk with me."

"A _walk_? But Mother, I have training with Lu Ten in a few moments, can this wait?" Her son protested. Her smile only grew, as the twelve year old that could not get his way came to the surface of her memory.

"Lu Ten can wait" She told him, taking his hand and starting to walk along the edge of the ship. Discreetly, she motined for the two servants to keep their distance. "_I_, on the other hand can not."

They had been walking for a few moments in complete silence, listening to the splash of the ocean waves on the hull of the ship when she asked him. "How are you feeling Zuko?"

He stopped walking and laid his hands on the railing, sighing deeply. " How do you think I feel, Mom?" He glared at the ocean, as if the waves had somehow caused his suffering. He spat bitterly "Ever since my 'sentencing' 3 years ago, I've felt like the shell of my former self, I don't feel human anymore."

She placed a comforting hand on his arm, but he shook her off. Ursa recoiled, stung. But still she pressed unto her her son. "Zuko, you know you're not worthless, and you definitely are a human. Trust me, I know, I gave birth to you."

The corner of his mouth turned into a grin, and she knew she had him. "How are you on the ship? I know your chambers are right next to Azula's and that may-,"

"It's fine, Mom." He gave her a smile that looked more like a wince than anything. 'It's nothing I can't handle. Besides, I spend most of my time out here. The sea is refreshing, unlike being cooped up in the palace all day."

"I know, Zuko. Being out on the ocean was one of my favorite things when I was a child." A seagull flew over head, circling around the ship as they walked. "Seagulls are actually my favorite animal. Reminds me of my sister." She stared out at the sea, and all it's briny deep, lost in memories from the past.

"Mom? Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did," She chuckled, "But go ahead."

"Why did he bring her?" Zuko asked. "When he knows how much she makes you angry, he still brought her along. Tiang gets on my last nerve. I hate her, and I hate Azula. Tiang actually had the audacity to brush you aside at the last banquet. She didn't show you any respect. You're _married_ to father, and she's his whore! It would be better if we didn't have to bring the entire court along when we traveled somewhere." The last words ended in a grumble.

"Zuko..," the Princess began, but stopped when her voice broke on his name. She was going to cry, but she was never going to cry in front of her son. "Lady Tiang is your father's wife as well as I, and although Azula is her daughter, she shares the same blood as you do, that is the blood of your father."

"Well I wish I wasn't." the moody teenager muttered, but then a smile broke out onto his face. "Just think about it mom, You and me, living as goat farmers in the hills of the Fire Nation." He spoke as if the dream could become a reality, but unfortunately it could not.

"Zuko, you know that, that life is not possible for us." She raised her chin and straightened her back, the perfect image of the perfect Princess. "We must deal with life as it happens to be."

"I know, I know." Zuko said, resigning himself to believing his mother's words. "But I have another question. Father is, the way he is. He's mean, and vindictive. Do you-or did you ever love him?"

Princess Ursa smiled a sad smile. "I did, once, and I suppose I still do. He was very kind to me when we had first entered our relationship. He would bring me flowers and he would sneak out of the palace and I out of my father's villa and we would watch the sun come up. It was terribly romantic. Even after we got married. No matter how busy he was, he would make time to walk with me around the garden. He would bring me my favorite fruits, fire peaches and lily berries fresh from my town where they grew in all of the Fire Nation. But all of that changed right after you were born. When-"

"When Grandfather Azulon got sick."

She sighed. "Yes. He became..._difficult_ to deal with. But the answer to your question is _yes, _Zuko. I love him, dspite his flaws. As for the question of whether he loves me...that I cannot say." She knew she was going to cry soon.

_Ursa, you must _never_ cry in front of Zuko. You are his mother, you are supposed to be strong._

"Come, let's visit your cousin. Let us see how well he is training you."

* * *

When they reached the main part of the ship, they understood why the rest of the ship was so barren. Everyone was watching a sparring match between two fiercely matched competitors. Ursa saw the raised dais upon which her husband sat with Lady Tiang in his lap, exposing her more and more as the match continued. He fiercely kissed her neck, leaving bite marks where the flesh had once been sleeve of her gown was practically hanging off, and her dress was parted up so high not really anything was left to the imagination. It was hard to believe that this was the same woman that birthed Azula, the most prudish princess in the world when she had to be.

Zuko looked at his mother as she took in the pair. _And she loves _him_. Why, Mom? Why do you love a man who obviously does not love you?_

The Fire Princess stiffened as she took in the spectacle on the platform high above the sparring match. She wanted to go up there and claw the woman's eyes out, but she could not.

Her son however, was now staring at the two fighters in the center of the crowd. He knew the forms very well of both opponents. The fire surrounded them and whipped around them in almost a dance, but he knew it was different for one of the fighters. His sister would never take a match lightly, even if it was for fun. Lu Ten seemed to be getting winded. The 23 year old was hardly unfit, but he had been ill recently, which may have been why a match against Azula was a_ bad_ idea.

Azula's foot tripped Lu Ten and he fell on the floor. Azula flipped through the air, and her form was beautiful. Her left foot was engulfed in flame, which would send the killing blow to her cousin. He recognized it as one of the tactics his father used in training with his uncle.

_Did she really desire to kill Lu Ten, the Crown Prince?_

Zuko's heart pounded in his ears, he could feel the crowd tensing as Azula soared through the air, aiming her foot straight for their cousin's face.

Suddenly, it seemed to be out of nowhere, that a seagull cawed and disrupted Azula's perfect form. She was startled out of her focus, and landed on her rear, as Lu Ten stood up unharmed and held his fist to Azula's throat, a small flame surrounding it.. Members of the crowd chuckled slightly under their breath as Azula faltered. Her expression of confusion hardened into anger. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father let go of Tiang. His cousin offered his hand to Azula.

"It was a good match, Azula." He said, extending his arm to help her up..

"It wasn't good enough!" She spat, swiping his hand away. Pulling herself to her feet, she glared angrily at the sky. "That stupid bird ruined my form! I will find it!"

Her eyes searched the bright blue sky for the seagull that caused her to lose the match. Words could not describe what happened next. Placing her hands in front of her, electric sparks burst from her hands, pointing her fingers at the seagull in the sky, the electricity arced through her hands and into the bird, where it dropped to the ground in front of Zuko and Ursa. Everyone stared in silence. No one knew what to say or do, or even that the Princess could do that.

Zuko stared at the charred flesh of the lifeless bird. His mother started to cry. He wanted to focus on his mother, and comfort her, but all he could hear was his father's voice.

"Well done Azula," The Fire Prince said, laughing "I had no idea you were so talented as to bend lightning."

"It's a pity that not all of Your highness' children could be such a success." Tiang said to the shell-shocked crowd. "Why not have Zuko show you how well he can firebend, my prince? Oh, forgive me...he can't."

Suddenly, Zuko wished that Tiang would end up charred, just like that blasted seagull.

"Yes my dear," Ozai said, patting the woman's hip. "It's why I love you, and our child. You have given me a prodigy."

Obviously, Zuko was supposed to say something at this point, to defend his honor, and his mother's honor. But the only thing he managed to get out was a steely,

"_What the hell?_"

* * *

As far as Katara was concerned, life at the South Pole could not be any better. She had just finished her last and final training session with Master Pakku, her grandfather. She had been his pupil for more than 3 years, and his granddaughter for 15, but that didn't mean he was easier on her than he was on his other students. Actually, it was quite the opposite. He was very rough with her, making her stay and train long after all of his other students went home. Through all of the blood, sweat and tears, she had done it, and became the best waterbender in the entire south pole.

It was only after she had beaten the old man himself that she was finally relinquished from his school. As of right now, she was helping her old grandfather (not that old, he would say to her) tidy up the training grounds, forging new obstacles for the students to fight out of the freshly fallen snow.

"Katara, come here for a moment, I want to show you something." Her grandfather called to her from across the Icy tundra.

She walked over to him, her boots making tracks in the snow. "Yes Grandfather?"

The old man was hunched over, digging into a brown chest that usually held all of their training equipment. Upon hearing his granddaughter's words, he stood up to his full height and smirked at the 15 year old. "Now that I'm not training you any more, you don't call me Master?"

She laughed. "You're my grandfather first, and my teacher second. But I suppose..."

He shook his head, laughing along with her. "Alright, alright, are you ready to see your present now?"

She stopped laughing. "A present? But my birthday was a month ago."

He gave her a mock-glare. "You don't think I know that?" Reaching into the wooden trunk, he said, "Now, I don't possess the Sight like your grandmother, but these bones have lived for a while. I can feel certain things about the future."

Katara's heart started to beat faster. "My future?"

"No, Sokka's." He said sarcastically, "Of course your future! I feel that you're going to be taken far away from us, so I have to give you something."

"Far away? W-what? But-,"

"Katara, hush." He said and pressed something into her hand. "This is your present from me."

It was a little wooden box that was carved intricately with the moon and stars and ocean waves. The lock held the symbol of the water tribe on it, dividing it into two parts. To open the box, she bent water through the intricate carvings until the lock opened with a click. Inside the box there was jewelry of all shapes and sizes. The jewelry was decorated with, wolves, seals, penguins, fish and even the ocean spirits themselves. Necklace, bracelets, bangles, crowns, hair pieces but at the very top was a necklace with the designs of the watertribe insignia into it. It was an engagement necklace. She wasn't about to get married was she?

"This is beautiful-,"

"It's your grandmother's. I know she would want you to have it, even if she's not really here to give it to you, she planned to anyway.. Katara, she's proud of you, I know she is, no matter what happens."

Tears began to fill her eyes. It had been 2 years since Gran-Gran's passing, and the wounds were still fresh. Her grandmother was all she had while her parents were on diplomatic missions to the Northern Water Tribe. She still missed her terribly, and missed the warm times by the fires on cold nights that she and her family laughed and shared.

"Thank you." She hugged him. "For everything."

"Katara!"

The girl turned to see her brother running towards them. Sokka was training with a few sword masters while she was training. "Where's your sledge? We need to get to the Lodge, quick."

"It's right outside, but why? What's wrong?" She asked her brother as they started to jog to Katara's sledge. Underneath her arm she kept the box tucked close to her.

"I don't know," he told her. "But it must be pretty big. He even called Mom and the council."

That was news to Katara. Normally the Council of Women concerned itself with internal affairs, it was the court system and responsible for all of the inner-workings of the village considering births, careers, marriages and funerals. It also dealt with the coming of age for men and women, and Religious rites such as the Priestess Forum to which Yue now belonged. Normally these decisions and separations of government were separate from her father, as Chief of the tribe.

With her grandmother gone into the spirit world, her mother was now the true female leader of the tribe, and as her daughter, Katara had already started learning what to do and exactly what her mother's role was. Sokka had studied under her father, to prepare for his time as Chief. While her father consulted his Chieftess about most matters, he usually did not include the rest of the women of the village. But for her father to include the Council in a decision meant only 2 things. Her father was ill or...

The Water Tribe was at war.

Either way, she prayed for that not to be the reason.

The wolves were hitched up to the sled already, and Katara and Sokka climbed in. Urging the dogs on faster to reach to Lodge, worry began to eat away at Katara. She wasn't usually included in these matters, so why did she need to be present. She wasn't a prominent member of the Council, although she was the Chief's daughter. The tundra whipped by them as the dogs traveled faster on.

When they arrived, Katara barely waited for the sledge to stop before jumping off and hurrying into the lodge. Her father and mother were sitting on the highest pedestal, and as Katara walked closer, she could feel herself being stared at. She had changed since the last time she was in this tent. She had become more womanly, developing curves and a pretty smile. The eyes of the Women and her father's Men were on her, as she took her place to the left of her mother, Sokka, as the eldest would sit in the place of honor, her father's right, as his heir.

"Damn it, Katara! Can't you at least wait for me before you take off in a hurry?" Yelled Sokka when he entered the Lodge. She saw her brother's face through the fire, and couldn't help but smile at his humiliation when he discovered that the room had gone silent. He moved to take his place, "Heh...sorry..."

With one wary glance at his son, Chief Hakoda began to speak.

"My friends, my family, I have brought you here for a important announcement."

Everyone waited with bated breath.

"The Fire Nation is coming."

Katara spat out, "_What the hell?_"

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm SO sorry for the wait, but I just graduated high school, and I'm starting college in a WEEK. A WEEK! I'm literally scared shit less right now, but I'm doing my best to be strong. As always, read and review, and give me a tip on how I can improve. Even a simple "Keep Up the Good Work!" Or something, or "Your STORY SUCKS" (but that's not appreciated.)

That's pretty much it, thank you for those that have reviewed so far!


	4. Marriage: Not Ready!

**Hello everyone! Aren't you glad I'm back?**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to **_run4life_** who game me AMAZING and truthful grammar tips. I hope I did better this time!**

** I think that the reason that I sometimes rush is because my brain moves faster than my hands can type. This story plays out in my head like a movie, and I just assume that you guys know everything. But, I promise that I will try harder to slow down and explain details. ^^**

** Another thing. You guys were supposed to be confused about this. Zuko ****_is_**** a firebender, but he cannot firebend. That's all I'm going to say. You'll find out the truth in a later chapter. He ****_doesn't_**** have a scar, anyway, you'll find out about that in a later chapter.**

** I think there is a lot of hate for Ozai and Tiang, I haven't decided if they're pairing should last because honestly, some of the stuff that I have planned for her in later chapters makes me want to kill her off myself.**

** But anyway, onto the story! If you have questions, just leave them in a review and I'll answer them either in a PM if you have a FFN account or in the next chapter if you're anonymous. Thank you!**

**IMPORTANT: This is Katara's Family tree. It will help you understand better.**

** www . familyecho ?p= E3GPZ&c = 51s6xs9ux7&f = 327436967586263035 **

** (Just take out the spaces)**

**Katara's scene picks up right where it left off in the last chapter, and Zuko's is some time after hers.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own ATLA. Now I'm going to go cry about it.**

* * *

**Katara**

The entire Lodge looked at her, all sixty men and women, from the warriors to the nurses. Yue stared at her in open mouthed shock, and she knew why. Obviously this was not proper princess behavior, but when was Katara ever a _proper_ princess? Practically never.

Her father gave her a stern look as he fingered the furs on his cloak. "_Katara-_,"

She sighed loudly, cutting her father off. "I know dad, but seriously, where does the Fire Nation think they can just get away with a surprise visit? I mean, we've avoided them for the past ten years or don't you remember the almost war we had over a few trading ships?" She had not realized how much her voice had risen, or how angry she was becoming.

Countless lives were lost that day, when she was 5 years old. The Water Tribe usually never sent solders to guard their trading ships, as most of the Earth Kingdom ports the merchant ships visited were filled with well mannered and friendly people, eager to buy Water Tribe merchandise.

From what she understood as a child, the wealthiest merchant in all of the Water Tribe, Kanra had secured a trade meeting with an Earth Kingdom town called Bu He. Little known to him, the merchant in Bu He was secretly dealing with a separate Fire Nation trade ship and had scheduled a meeting with them at the exact same time at Kanra's meeting.

Bu He's merchants had promised to trade exclusively with the Water Tribe, so when Kanra found out about the secret meeting, needless to say he was angry. The Fire Nation Galleon over powered Kanra's little trading frigate. While only 7 men had been lost from the Water Tribe, including Kanra himself, they were a small people, and every Tribe member was needed at home.

"Katara." Her mother said her name not as her mother, but as the leader of the Council, "Do not assume that I have forgotten. Do not assume that I do not know the loss that we suffered that day. Kanra was my father's Blood-Brother."

Blood-Brothers, closer in life than in death, more than brothers, and more than friends. Blood-Brothers were fiercely loyal to one another, until death. While a wife would remain after her husband died, his Blood-Brother would die with him. It was a bond only performed by the Priestess Forum when two men felt like family. It was a sacred bond that only the Moon and Ocean spirits could change.

Once Kanra died in the resulting battle on the shorelines of Bu He. Her mother's father, the Chief had perished soon after. Her father, who was born a warrior's son, became the Chief, even though it was not his blood-right. His mother, her Gran-Gran became the head of the Council even though she was not married to a chief, but because her Daughter in Law was a princess, she was royal by marriage.

"I know, Mom. I know you haven't forgotten. I just don't understand how you can just expect us to welcome them with open arms." The teenager huffed.

"It's not like we can hardly turn them back, Katara." Her father spoke softly. "They're already a week into their journey. In another week they will be here."

It was a two week journey by ship to the Southern Water Tribe. "Alright, but just think about how much food we'll have to catch! The Fire Lord won't want to eat 2 month old seal jerky, and dried sea prunes from our storage igloos. We don't have many hunters. Plus can you imagine how many _people_ they'll bring?"

"Our Palace is big enough Katara." Her mother said. "The Ice is large and thick. The waterbenders of our tribe will add on rooms if necessary."

"The Fire Lord is not coming. Prince Ozai, his wives and children are coming. Along with the Crown Prince, Lu Ten. As well as their entourage. I need every able-bodied hunter. _Sokka_," Hakoda looked at his son pointedly, "Will be leading a hunting expedition to catch lion eels, and seals."

A huge smile lit up Sokka's face. He started to sing."Alright! Thanks dad! Oh yeah, go Sokka, you rule, go Sokka-,"

"_Enough_." He said, and Sokka became silent almost instantly. "Katara, I will need you and the other waterbenders to help catch fish."

"Fine." She grumbled, "But I'm not happy about it."

"I'm not asking you _to_ be happy about it." Hakoda cleared his throat and addressed the members of his tribe.. "But now, I need to tell you all why I have called in the Council. Fire Lord Iroh is looking for a bride for his son Lu Ten, and nephew Zuko."

Her mother gasped softly. Clearly she hadn't known about this. She turned to her husband, "Hakoda, are you saying that-,"

"Yes." He nodded and took his wife's hand. Fingering the bracelet he had recently carved for their wedding anniversary. "I have it on good authority that the Fire Nation royalty is having a Hana Matsuri. They're traveling the globe, and apparently, their first stop is here."

"But Hana Matsuri's haven't been used in a hundred years!"

Hana Matsuri literally meant Flower Festivals, but in fact they were bride searches. They were used by noble houses when their sons were either too old to attract a bride, or too young to be heir to their father's lands. Girls around the same age as the boy would be brought to the family home and stay there until the boy made a choice as to what girl he wanted. In villages where concubines were common, he could choose more than one girl. The girls that were rejected, were free to return home to their families.

"But we don't have any noble girls here Hakoda. Most of the girls we have are too young to be married." Bato, one of her father's best friends spoke up. His own daughter was seven years old, much too young for any of the fire nation princes.

"Actually...we do have _one._" Hakoda looked at his daughter, looked at the woman she almost was It would pain him to lose her, but to reject the offer of a Bride Search, was a nightmare. If the leader of the family got offended, it could spell doom for whomever refused him.

"No!" Kya's voice rang loud over the din of protest that begun in the room. "Hakoda, she's much to young."

"She doesn't even know the first thing about marriage!" The same woman, Marda, from her coming of age ceremony spoke up. "She'll be an embarrassment!

"Oh shut up you bitter prune!" Rohan, the youngest guard said to the woman, barely older than Sokka. "It's not like Katara's an idiot! She'll figure it out!"

"Not if she gets us all killed before that!"

More voices joined the shouting contest.

"What if she insults the Fire Lord?"

"Who says she has to go at all?"

"I say she should go!"

"Well who cares what you think?! You're just a warrior, all brawn, no brain!"

"Listen you harpy!"

"Katara isn't a pet to be sold!"

"We'll run out of food when the Fire Nation comes!"

"_Stop it!"_

The water jugs in the corners of the room exploded. The water rained down on the occupants of the Lodge, wetting those closest to them. Those that were waterbenders quickly bent the water away from themselves and others.

Katara breathed heavily. She commanded them like the person who she was by birthright. The 4th most powerful person in the tribe. Although, in the rage that she was, she doubted that even her father would listen to her.

She was on her feet, and glared at every single person in the room, whether she was close to them or not. "_Stop talking about me as if I'm not here._" she hissed at the now silent room. "Does my opinion not matter, or am I only here for decoration!?"

The walls of the lodge began to crack.

"Katara, honey, please lower your voice." Kya said, attempting to placate her daughter.

"_No_ Mom. Dad, I want you to listen to me." Her stunned father said nothing, just stared at the young princess, as everyone else did in the room.

"Please, speak Katara." Her mother said quietly.

She took a deep breath and spoke calmly"I will help prepare for the arrival of the members of the Fire Nation Royal Family, because it would be unwise to refuse them. If they are doing this _bride search_" She spat the word. "Then _I_ will choose if I agree to go or not. That is all."

"But-." Marda got out.

Katara glared at the older woman. "If the Fire Lord has a problem with my decision, he can take it up with _me._"

With her jewelry box in hand, Katara stepped down the stairs, and out of the lodge without so much as a word.

When her mother found her later, she was lying face down on her bed in the royal palace, still with her coat on. The snow from her jacket was now seeping into her fur blanket. Oh well, she'd just bend the water out later. She rolled her Gran-Gran's necklace in between her fingers, loving how the moonstone caught the light from the fire burning in the center of the room just right. Kya crossed the polar bear skin rug that lay around the fire, to her daughter's bed.

Katara didn't know her mother was in the room until she felt the added pressure on her bed.

"Katara, are you awake?" Kya placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

The teenage girl rolled over and looked at her mother. The tear lines on her face made it obvious that she'd been crying. "I'm awake, but I wish I wasn't."

The older woman had to chuckle at her daughter's antics. "It'll be okay sweetie. Really, I promise."

Katara sat up. "How do you know?"

"From what I know," Kya said, standing and taking her daughter's hand and leading her over to her vanity. It was porcelain with pearls from deep in the ocean of all shapes and sizes embedded in the clay. Some were as big as Kya's fist. The woman sat Katara down in the chair and began to undo her braid."I've known Fire Lord Iroh for a few years, even before he was a general. My father would invite him to play Pai Sho all of the time when I was a child. He was 10 years older than me, but did not treat me like the other teenagers did."

"So you're saying he might not be looking for a wife for his son?"

"Oh he'll definitely be looking for a wife for his son," The younger girl frowned, "But he'll never force anyone into a match."

"What if Prince Ozai gets insulted by my refusal?"

"I don't think Prince Ozai would harm any of us without the Fire Lord's approval." Her mother picked up a sapphire comb of the table and began to comb out the girl's hair.

Her mother combing out her hair was very soothing to Katara, and as the tangles were out, so was her anger. But it was replaced by more apprehension. "But I'm not even old enough to get married."

"You've become a woman haven't you?" Her mother asked.

Katara flushed. "Well, yes, but-,"

Kya put the comb down. "But nothing. You might not be the legal age to marry, but you are a Princess, no matter how much you refuse to act like one." Her mother began to pull the hair beads from the front of Katara's hair. "So people will bend the rules just a bit. I was fifteen when I met your father."

"But you guys were in _love,_ Mom." the teenager protested.

"Who's to say that you won't _love_ one of the princes?" Kya was wrapping the girl's hair into a bun.

"I suppose. Will I have to leave with them that day if I say yes?"

Kya frowned. She had never thought of that. "Well no, I suppose not. You'll have to leave soon after, though from what I understand. You're father's ship will have to bring you to the Fire Nation Capital where you'll meet the Fire Lord."

Her hair completed, Katara turned to face her mother, worry etched in her face. "And if the Fire Lord doesn't like me? Will we be attacked?"

Kya smiled at this and smoothed the fly-away pieces of her daughter's hair. "If he doesn't like you, although that's impossible to believe, you'll come back here with me and we'll bake seaweed cookies together."

Katara stood and gave her mother a hug. "I love you mom."

Kya hugged her daughter tighter, as though she were going to lose her. "I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

**Zuko**

"Just to be clear, I never asked for any of this to happen, you know!" A 17 year old boy paced around the his rooms in anger, rage lighting up his face, much to the amusement of his cousin and sister. They were a week and a half into their journey to the Southern Water Tribe and within two days would be reaching their shores.

Zuko paused his pacing, reached over to the table by the side of the couch that Lu Ten was sitting on and took a long drink from his bottle of fire whiskey. He didn't drink much, and it didn't take him a lot to get drunk, but it was totally worth the hang over with the news he got this morning from his mother.

"_Your father has decided something Zuko." His mother told him that morning as they shared breakfast in his chambers. "He wants you married."_

"_You've got to be kidding me. What kind of bat shit crazy idea is that?" The prince snapped at her, his fist slamming on the table, making the platters on it jump. His father thinks he should be _married_? He'd rather cut his ear off._

"_Zuko this is your _father_! Show some respect." The Princess chided him, but she spoke softly and placed her hand on his fist. Her son sighed and looked down at his feet. "I know you feel you aren't ready, but you are almost of age, and heirs need to be produced."_

"_In case you haven't noticed _Mom, _but Lu Ten is Uncle Iroh's heir, then it's Father, then me and lastly Azula. I don't think the line of succession is in jeopardy."_

_Here Ursa looked nervous, her eyes shifted around the room. "There are those that deem your Uncle unfit to rule. Some would wish to harm him, and his son. They see your Uncle as weak, and would rather see you're father on the throne."_

"_They want to _kill_ Uncle?" He asked her, alarmed._

"_No, no," she said, leaning back into the chair. "But some nobles would wish for him to abdicate in favor of Ozai instead of Lu Ten. But what father would brush his son aside?"_

_**Mine.**_

Even now, the reality of the situation hadn't set in yet.

_A wife!_

_A __**family**__!_

_Agni help me._

"Oh _please_ Zuzu, stop whining. It ruins your image." Azula said as she lounged on one of the many cushions in Zuko's room. Picking a nut out of the bowl on the table, she lit it ablaze and popped it into her mouth. "What little you have left of it anyway." She said through her crunches.

Zuko whirled on her. " Shut up, Azula why are you even in here? I called Lu Ten and _not _you. And _don't call me Zuzu_."

The girl smiled, well, more of a sneer really. "I'm here to support my big brother Zuzu, during what must be the most _difficult_ time of his life."

"Azula, hush." Lu Ten said to her. Turning back to Zuko, he attempted to calm the boy's raging temper.

"Zuko, it might not be that bad."

"_Not that bad!?_" Zuko looked at his cousin incredulously. "I get why _you_ have to be married, I mean, you're heir to the throne and all, but I'm 17! I'm 17 years old and I don't really need to get married right now."

"You've never been on a date, either." Azula said, adding her two cents in. "I bet you don't even know how to hold a girl, do you Zuko?"

He glared at her but said nothing, his face becoming more flushed by the second, resembling his shirt more and more.

"I've made my point."

"Azula, _shut up_." Lu Ten said to the girl. "I don't see you with a boy on your arm either. Besides, I don't think your father would even let you _near_ a man. All you've been surrounded by is soldiers If you ask me, I think you're going to die an old maid."

Azula stood, enraged. "You, you, you can't talk to me like that!" Her fists would have been on fire had her fingers not been numb. "Just who do you think you are?"

Lu Ten crossed his arms over his chest. His sideburns making him look like a younger and more angry Uncle Iroh."The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. And you are?"

Azula spat at him, "The daughter of-,"

"A concubine, Azula." He said to her calmly. Azula's face which had been hardened in anger, melted into one of despair." You are the daughter of a _concubine_. You are the daughter of your father's _slut, _acommon _whore_. Don't tell me you aren't ashamed of it. I see it in your eyes when they make a show out of themselves in public."

Azula said nothing, but tears stung her eyes and blurred her vision. She crossed her arms around her, as though attempting to protect herself from the wounding words of her cousin.

Lu Ten's voice turned accusing. "That's why you push yourself so hard, isn't it? That's why you sought to redirect lightning before Zuko. Because, you figure that if you push yourself hard enough, hard enough to become the best, someone _might_ overlook the fact that you are nothing but your father's _illegitimate _child."

"_Shut up! Shut up!"_ Azula screeched at him, covering her ears to stop the words from entering her head, but it was too late. "What the _hell _do you know? Your father's weak! Mine is powerful!" The tears streamed down her face.

Zuko said nothing, noting that no good could come from interjecting himself in the battle between them. They were as drunk as he was, and alcohol and firebenders never mixed well together.

"But who's father is Fire Lord, Azula?" he asked her, coming close to her face, when his golden eyes met her fiery ones, he whispered, "_Mine."_

Azula let out a screech of anger and raised her hand to slap Lu Ten, but his hand caught her wrist in mid air. She was already off kilter, he shoved Azula onto the floor, where she landed with a _thud_.

Zuko winced as he saw her hair fall out of place. Azula was perfect, all of the time. Lu Ten's words must have truly stung her. He held out his hand for her to pull herself up with. "Azula let me help-,"

"_Don't touch me Zuko_!_" _Azula hissed at him. "This is as much your fault as it is _his_!"

"Go back to your chambers, Azula. There is no place for you here." The Crown Prince sneered at the 16 year old.

Azula stood up and pushed past them both, shoving Zuko to the side, silent tears streaming down her face. She slammed the door shut and the picture of Princess Ursa's favorite flower fell onto the floor, cracking the picture frame. As Lu Ten bent over to pick up the pieces, Zuko would think about exactly what had just happened.

He would remember it as the first time he ever saw Azula cry, even when she was a baby.

"I think you were too harsh." Zuko said. "Concubine's daughter or not, she's still my sister."

"Nah, she deserved it." Lu Ten said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders as if making a 16 year old girl burst into tears was some sort of hobby of his. "She's gotten way too arrogant lately. It's time someone cut her down to size."

"She won't forget this, you know." Zuko told him, "She'll get revenge on you some way."

At this, Lu Ten chuckled. "What's she's going to do? Spit some fire at me? Remember Zuko, she learned how to redirect lightning from _someone_."

"_You_ taught her?" Zuko stared open mouthed at his cousin. "I always assumed she learned it on her own."

"_Please_, Zuko." Lu Ten said, reclining back on the couch. "Azula's not that much of a _prodigy. _I would have taught you first, but..."

Zuko sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"So now let's change the subject!" Lu Ten said cheerily. The sudden change in emotion scared Zuko a little.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How about this so-called Water Tribe Princess one of us is supposed to marry?"

Zuko sighed for what seemed like the 10th time that day. "Her name is Katara, so my mother tells me. She's 15 years old."

"She's still a child!" Lu Ten said, appalled. "You can have her cousin. I am _not_ that desperate to rob the cradle. I'd rather kiss someone more _mature." _Here, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively

Zuko rolled his eyes. " Like that dancer at our farewell banquet? The one wearing a beaded dress made _only _out of beads? That's _really _mature. She even let you take off her top."

"She had perfect breasts though."

Zuko pretended not to hear that comment." We wouldn't be going there if she wasn't eligible. I heard she's a waterbender," Zuko informed him. "Do you think she's any good?"

Lu Ten shook his head. "Probably not. She probably just knows how to heal injuries."

"Mother tells me her brother Sokka is pretty good with a sword."

"Then you'll have an excellent sparring partner." Lu Ten said, drinking another sip of whiskey. "But to be perfectly honest Zuko, I wouldn't expect much out of these _savage_ people of the Water Tribe. This visit is only a formality, we don't _have_ to like her."

Zuko pretended to ignore him. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Who?"

"Princess Katara."

"Probably not," Lu Ten took a swig of the bottle. "I mean, would you be pretty after eating sea prunes all day?"

Zuko looked appalled at the thought. "Sea Prunes are disgusting, even if Uncle says they taste good over a fire."

Lu Ten laughed loudly. Obviously the liquor was starting to affect him. "But hey," Lu Ten said suggestively, "I heard Water Tribe girls are good in bed. I heard they're flexible too."

"Ugh!" Zuko mock-punched Lu Ten in the arm. "That's disgusting! She's 15."

"Like you said, she's old enough to get married."

"You're sick." Zuko scoffed at his cousin while the older man drank more whiskey.

* * *

**Some of you may be angry about the way I portrayed Lu Ten. But since he's dead, no one really knows how he is. I think if Azula was a viper, and Zuko's totally awesome, then Lu Ten should be somewhere in between.**

**If you don't like it, then I'm sorry.**

**_Should this story be M rated? I mean, I might include a lemon...I don't really know yet. Please let me know in a review? I will be putting up a poll for it too._**

**_If I do include a lemon, I'll put a warning before hand, that way those that don't want to read it can just skip over it. ^^_**

**Does anyone feel some sympathy for Azula? She's still a bitch, but it's not really her fault.**

**As usual, tell me what you like and what you didn't, mistakes you saw, and what you hate. I may go back and edit my work.**

**By the way, what's a beta reader?**


	5. Take a Look Through My Eyes

**I have to dedicate this chapter to run4life ****_again_****, because her reviews make me smile. Also because she totally guessed what's going to happen even before I wrote the chapter.**

* * *

_**Yue**_

Yue crumpled the message in her hand. She'd read it over, a hundred times before throughout her childhood, and yet, no matter how many times she read it, the words never changed.

She didn't like this.

Not one bit. How had it taken her so long to see the truth? Yue was running out of time.

Katara would be turning 16 at the end of the summer, and she'd be a prime candidate for marriage. She'd heard that the young girl already had lines and lines of males wanting to marry her. That did not sit well with Yue _at all. _The attention would be on Katara, again, after all Yue had done to ensure otherwise while they were growing up. She'd made sure that her hair looked the best, she got the nicest toys and wore the prettiest dresses. She was more beautiful than her cousin,

_I _am _more beautiful._

_Unless Katara was able to enlarge those bumps she called breasts within 3 years, I will always be more desirable than Katara. _

But it wasn't _fair_. People just seemed to gravitate towards Katara and that's what she couldn't stand. It was always Katara _this_, and Katara _that_, it made her sick to her stomach.

When they were children, her parents would always say, "Play with Katara, include Katara, don't let Katara slip and fall into the sea." Blah blah blah, always the same.

Yue would have to give her dolls to Katara, or Yue's favorite dress, and let her tag along with Yue and her friends when she could be playing with Sokka or something like that. What 12 year old wants their 8 year old cousin tagging along with them?

_I should have just pushed her in the oceanwatched her drown._

It was Katara that she blamed for being stuck here in this accursed place. If Katara wasn't born, then she would be the only girl in the entire royal family. Yue herself wasn't royalty, but what noble from another land wouldn't be excited to marry the niece of the Chief of the Water Tribe?

But then, along came Katara, ruining everything.

When the priestess announced the baby of Princess Kya to be a girl, at first she was excited. No more would 1 year old Sokka throw his boomerang at her, nor would he toddle after her when she went to school. Besides, to the 4 year old Yue, boys were gross.

It wasn't until she was older that Yue began to realize exactly _what_ happened.

No longer was she the only girl. At first it was fine, sharing a room with Katara, because so what if the cries from the baby woke her up all of the time, and ifSokka still followed her because Katara was too young to crawl. Katara was another girl, someone she could hopefully relate to.

But still, she lived like a princess, even if she actually _wasn't_ one. Her father, mother, Aunt Kya and Uncle Hakoda loved her.

Two daughters in a household often meant bad luck for the royal families of the Water Tribe. It was a silly superstition, but legend had it, that if there were two girls, one would have "White hair" and a heart of black. White was the color that priestesses dyed their hair. Having a black heart meant...well, she didn't know what it meant exactly.

You could still become a priestess by choice, but the old stories say that one girl, the daughter with the heart of black, would become a priestess by _Fate_. As in, she would have no choice in the matter.

Yue wasn't a big believer in Fate. Too much restriction.

Gran-Gran said, that a message had come not long after Katara was born. The message had come from a mystery woman, wearing a black cloak with a red border. The healer urged Arnook to move out of the palace if he did not want grandchildren.

Arnook had been outraged, calling the woman a liar, there were no black cloaks sold in the Water Tribe. There was no way Yue would become a priestess. That Katara would be the priestess, not Yue. So Arnook did not move, and instead forced Yue onto the children, urging her to make friends with the prince and princess.

_Well, daddy dearest, look what happened now. I'm stuck here! If anything, _I'm_ the victim ! I had everything, until Katara showed up._

She had been at the Temple for seven years, and not once had anyone come to visit her. Not even her father. It was as though she was cast aside. Everything revolved around those two little monsters, Katara and Sokka.

Sokka wasn't so bad, if you forget the fact that he was constantly eating, and being a slob, or an idiot. But Katara was...infuriating. Everyone called her sweet, and mild tempered, never complaining and always taking care of others. It was a ruse, Yue believed, a deliberate set up meant to turn the people of the Water Tribe against her.

When she first arrived at the doorstep of the Temple, Yue had wondered how exactly she was supposed to spend the rest of her life here..

"We do not have time for _fun_ and _games_." The Head Priestess told her, as though the very thought was repulsing. "We have rituals to perform, offerings to make, fishing and hunting trips to bless, we do _not _have free time because there is simply _not enough_ time."

_How could Gran-Gran stick me in a place like this? _She had thought, _In what possible way could this be life be beneficial?_

Already 7 years she'd been here, and not a day went by that she did not wish she was somewhere else.

At first she thought she was being punished for accidentally killing Katara's turtle-seal when she was 7, so during her first 3 years, Yue completed every task to the best of her ability. Whether it be carrying supplies, doing laundry (without waterbending) or running errands for the High Priestess, she did it all without complaint.

When the priestesses would gather to sing to the spirits to pray for a good hunt, _every day,_ she sang the loudest. For three years she had done this, and although she had risen in the ranks to the position of Senior Priestess, just one step below High Priestess, it was not what she truly wanted.

Yue wanted, action, danger, excitement and maybe a little bit of romance.

Those around her had begun to notice. She was never enthusiastic anymore during prayers and she barely even mouthed the words when it was time to sing. Her appearance had gotten so bad, she was called into the high priestess' office this morning to speak about her apparent lack of faith.

"So tell me, Yue." The high priestess peered at her through her icy blue glasses. "Why are you in my office today?"

The High Priestess, Rana was an old woman, well into her 70s. She did not show her age, walking faster than women 50 years younger. She was a healer, and instructed many waterbending classes for those who wished to learn simple techniques. She was patient, which was good when dealing with an irritated 19 year old.

Yue shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? _You're_ the one who called me in here, remember?"

The high priestess, Rana glared at Yue. "I have heard rumors, Yue. That you are not performing your duties as well as you should be."

"And your point is?" Yue said hotly, looking away. "Come _on_, already! I'm tired of the same boring thing I do every day. I want something different!" The young woman glared daggers at the wall. "I wasn't cut out for this life, you should know that."

She threw the crumpled paper onto the desk. Rana carefully unfolded it and read the words.

_Arnook-_

_Leave the palace now. Listen to my warning, please. If you don't, Yue will end up suffering for the rest of her life. She will become white-haired, a priestess, if you continue to look for power you __**do not have**__. You cannot play with fate. You cannot become Chief, no matter how badly you want it. Forcing Yue to be around Katara and Sokka will be your downfall._

_Signed_

_IIIIIIIIII_

Her father crossed out the name. She had stolen it when she was 6 years old, and had held onto it ever since. Katara would be her ruin. That much she understood

"Is this what's got you so angry?" Rana sighed when the woman did not answer. "Yue, I cannot help you unless–,"

Yue leaned forward, suddenly angry. Angry at her Kya for putting her in this place, angry at the rest of the priestesses for being so damn cheery all the time, and angry at Katara for being so _perfect_.

_When did I get this bitter and spiteful?_

"You want to help me?" She asked, tone rising. She stood and slammed her hands on the table, leaning towards her teacher. "I haven't seen my father so I can confront him about this letter in 3 years! 3 whole years! It's like I was put in here and then forgotten about...I want..." She trailed off. Yue sat, slumped in the chair, defeated. She realized that if she was going to get anywhere, she'd have to say it the plainest way possible.

Rana looked at her skeptically. "That's what this whole fuss is about? You want to see your father to confront him about this letter? Well that can be arranged-"

"I want out. "

Rana's eyes widened. "Surely you can't mean-,"

"That's right. _Get me out of here."_She added, feeling spiteful and mean, "I want to get out of here before I lose my mind! This whole life of _poverty _may work for you, but it's not really working for me. I was raised as a _princess_. Not a servant like you were."

Yue would look back on this moment and decide that she had crossed the line, but she didn't really care at the time.

The head priestess looked at her once dedicated student and sighed. "Very well, Yue, I will make you a deal. " At this, the woman looked up eagerly." the Fire Nation is holding a Hana Matsuri, the first in 100 years. They are coming to find brides for the two Princes of the Fire Nation. As such, a large banquet will be held." She paused.

Yue waited with baited breath. "Yes? And?_ And_? Go on!"

"If," The gray-haired woman told her, "You can keep your vows until the party is over, One whole day without breaking them, I'll release you from the Temple. You'll be free to get married, have children-,"

"I'll do it!" Yue said, cutting her off.

"You realize that this means you cannot cause trouble. You cannot get into an argument, and you cannot be involved with any man. Any man at all besides your family."

The only man she knew was Sokka. "No problem." She said, as stubborn as the ice on which she lived.

Yue stood to leave. As Yue was leaving, the old priestess said, "The banquet is in 2 days, Yue. I expect you to be as enthusiastic during the prayers tonight."

Yue looked at what soon would be her former teacher. She nodded. She would do anything to leave this place. "Yes ma'am."

"Your hair will be white forever, you know." The High Priestess called after her, but Yue did not hear her.

* * *

_**Lu Ten**_

"Damn the Water Tribe."

Lu Ten muttered to himself, but the more he complained, the more his voice rose. He was shivering in in the parka that they had brought. Obviously no one in the Fire Nation knew how to make winter clothing. "Damn the Water Tribe and their stupid cold, and their stupid polar bears and was that a _wolf_? What the hell kind of place is this? I'm a _firebender_, for Agni's sake! I shouldn't get this cold."

"Oh, Lu Ten," his Aunt Ursa said to him, looking out at the ice and snow It seemed to go on for miles. "It's really not that bad."

Lu Ten looked at the older woman incredulously. Did she really just say that it wasn't that bad? He thought to himself. How exactly did she figure that?

He, his Aunt and Uncle, cousins, along with all of their guards, servants and slaves were standing on the deck of the Fire Nation's Royal Barge. A 220 foot long ship which was larger than most villages. The only thing that Lu Ten cared about, was that he was freezing his ass off, waiting for the helmsman to dock their ship into one of the only two ports in the Water Tribe Zuko.

Of course, some of the Water Tribe boats had to be moved out the way of course, and if they had to slam into a few fishing boats, then so be it.

"I want to go home,"Azula complained. "They'll probably all smell like rotting fish or something, do I have to stay in their palace? Can't I stay on the ship Father?"

Azula had on a bright red parka, resembling a drop of blood on fallen snow. She had been unusually silent all morning until now, kissing her father good morning, and even giving a small smile to Zuko at breakfast. She said nothing to him, which ordinarily would have concerned him, but he didn't exactly remember whatever happened last night. His hangover was proof enough of that.

He and Azula had never been overly close, unlike he and Zuko, but when Azula had a problem, she could always come to him to talk about it.

Ozai educated his daughter on the finer points of diplomacy. "Of course not, Azula. These are our hosts, you cannot offend them." For a moment Lu Ten thought that his Uncle was actually going to show the Water Tribe some proper respect. But of course he had to open his mouth again. "We must be polite, no matter how badly they smell."

"Still the diplomat as always, Uncle Ozai. You're the best ambassador the Fire Nation has." Lu Ten said sardonically. "No wonder the people of the world welcome us with open arms. "

Azula looked away from him then, glaring sharply at the snow that had fallen onto their ship. It seemed to Lu Ten that Azula knew he was going to get into an argument with her mother, and chose to stay neutral, a first, for Azula.

"How can you talk to your Uncle that way?" Lady Tiang asked in her sickly sweet voice, making Lu Ten want to gag.

She had on clothes this time, unlike when he last saw her. Her eyes were rimmed with kohl, and her lips were painted blood-red. Her hair was done in an elaborate bun, with jade and flower's pressed into the hair. A fire nation insignia rested at the top, giving her the tallest hair of anyone he'd ever seen.

Her dress was long, and it covered her most sensual parts, but as far as Lu Ten was concerned, there was no difference. Hell, the entire court had seen her naked when she and Ozai practically had sex in public. Her dress had the print of fire-lilies, and was the tightest fitting robe he had ever seen. He could make out her boots beneath the dress, but he doubted she would be very warm on the cold arctic nights.

She was nothing like his Aunt Ursa. Ursa was dressed more practically for the weather. Her robes were thick, and her hair was brought down in front of her face to shield her ears from the cold wind. Even still, she wrapped a blanket around herself with the symbol of the Fie Nation on it. Her temperament was _definitely_ better than Tiang's. He found her to be easy to talk to, and could see why Zuko loved her so much.

"Ozai, if you could tell your _plaything_, not to talk to me at all, I'd really appreciate it."

"_Ozai, darling, _you can't let him talk to me that way." Tiang said, pressing closer to Ozai, practically rubbing herself all over him with her sickly sweet voice. If Lu Ten had a concubine like that he'd probably kill her. "The boy cannot treat me like this."

"I can do whatever the hell I want." Lu Ten scoffed and turned his back on the offending couple. He walked next to Zuko. "After all, I'm the Crown Prince."

"Yes, we all know that, Lu Ten." Ursa told him as she moved closer, "But it would be prudent for you to act your age, instead of your station." She looked over at Ozai and Tiang, who was now pretending to cry, leaving Ozai to console her. She whispered, "It would be better if you did not insult those who might wish you harm."

_Does Uncle Ozai truly wish to harm me?_

"You sound like my father." Lu Ten said to Ursa. "He loved to give me advise that I don't really think I need."

Ursa placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Lu Ten, I'm only looking out for you."

"Yeah," Zuko added. "She really is just looking out for you."

"I know." He said, looking at them both. "But, I'm fine." He glared at his uncle and his plaything, who were now attempting to suck each others faces off. "Trust me."

As Crown Prince, Lu Ten was more powerful than his Uncle Ozai, following the line of succession. No one else could order Ozai around except for the Fire Lord and himself. That was just the way the royal family worked. First it was his father who held all of the power, Fire Lord Iroh, then him, His Uncle, and then Zuko and Azula. He wasn't exactly sure if Azula would count. She was the daughter of a whore, and although conceived by Ozai, Azula would need special permission from the Fire Sages if she ever wished to rule the Fire Nation.

Like hell he'd ever let that happen.

They were interrupted by a solider. "Your Highness's, an envoy from the Water Tribe is here to receive you." A whirring noise caught everyone's attention. The gangplank began to lower to the snow, giving them a safe passage to the snowy ground below.

"It's about time they came to get us." Azula said _loudly_. "Father, tell the palanquin bearers to-,"

"Forgive me Princess Azula." the soldier said, bowing to her, "But the Water Tribe has requested that you do not use palanquins. They say that it is summer now, and the ice does not need much pressure to crack."

"So we have to _walk?_" Tiang screeched. "My hair is going to get snow in it! If you think some little Water Tribe peasant is going to order me around, they'll have to face the wrath of Prince Ozai! I don't take orders from just _anyone_, I-, "

"_Be quiet!"_ Princess Ursa snapped at the concubine. "Your complaining will help no one, least of all yourself, and in my opinion, you _need_ to walk. It will give you a chance to stretch out your legs that are always bent as you get some _other_ form of exercise."

Five mouths gaped at the Princess as she walked toward the solider and down the walkway to the snow. Did his aunt, the mild mannered Ursa really just say that?

In all of the years that he had known her, which was since he was 3 years old, his Aunt had never complained about anything. Not about when she was forbidden to see her family, or when Ozai had brought in a concubine. But to hear her stand up for herself so defiantly was amazing to see.

"Did my Mom just..?" Zuko asked, surprised.

"She did," Lu Ten said, just as shocked as the teenager.

"Come on, let's go."

And so the two Fire Princes followed Ursa down the walkway, leaving a confused Fire Prince, an irritated Princess, and a fuming Concubine.

When Lu Ten reached the bottom of the walkway, he saw what he perceived to be, the most beautiful girl in the world. She was beautiful, even if she wasn't smiling. She had white hair, in two braids down the her elbows. Her eyes were the brightest blue, brighter than the sky on a summer's day. From her looks, she captivated him. All in white, with the symbols of a blue circle on her chest, she seemed like a Spirit herself.

Obviously, everyone was waiting for him to speak. As the next in line to the throne, no one could speak before he did. "G-Good morning."

She smiled at him. _Smiled_! _Spirits, even her smile is beautiful. _"Good _evening_, " She stepped forward to introduce herself. "My name is Yue. I am Chief Hakoda's niece. It is a pleasure to have you in the Southern Water Tribe."

"It should be your _honor_." Tiang said said with disdain. "Peasant."

Lu Ten hoped that the beautiful woman hadn't heard what the bitch Tiang said. So she wasn't Princess Katara, but if all of the girls in the Water Tribe looked like her, Lu Ten wouldn't complain. She had a beautiful figure, and Lu Ten could see that she was well endowed, even with the thick cloak on. The way_. _

"I'm L-Lu T-Ten." He stammered out. Zuko snickered beside him, but was silenced by a glare. "The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."

The beauty in white, Yue, bowed to him. "Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." He heard a huff behind him from Azula mentioning something about a Water Tribe slut, but chose to ignore it. He would deal with her later. " My Aunt and Uncle are waiting for you."

With the rest of his family following behind, Lu Ten walked next to Yue. It was then that he noticed there were not many guards following them. Not even from his own army. "P-Princess Yue? Why are there not that many guards with you? He asked her. "

"I'm not a princess." Yue said. "Katara's the real princess, I'm just her cousin. I'm a priestess of the Temple." Yue did that thing where she smiled again. Lu Ten could feel his face getting hot.

"What's it like...being a priestess?" He asked her.

Here, the young woman sighed. "Boring for the most part. "

_What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm acting like a bloody twelve year old!_

"Uh..." Was all he could get out. Zuko elbowed him in the back. "Uh yes! We are very interested in forming good relations with The Water Tribe."

It was a bunch of political bullshit, considering that the merchants of the Fire Nation would banish themselves rather than come to this frigid block of ice. They walked in silence, and they reached a rather large wall. It was 100 feet high, and Lu Ten could bet it was twice as thick. Firebenders though they might be, it would take 50 of them to break through the wall. They didn't bring that many with them.

Two lone men were on the outside, in their hands were large spears made of ice. They wore thick woolen coats with hoods so large the fur covered their faces. Lu Ten shivered. The men were _at least _a foot taller than Zuko.

"Names?" The larger one asked.

"Yue." The woman replied monotonously, as though reciting something she had been taught all of her life.. "Daughter of Arnook, niece of the Chief and Senior Priestess of the the Temple of Tui and La, bringing the Fire Nation Royal Family."

"Sorry, Yue, you know I have to do this. You're Uncle's orders." The guard laughed, and Yue laughed with him.

"It's no problem Bato." Then she smiled at the guard, she smiled at a common _guard_! "He's paranoid."

"Enjoy your stay in the Water Tribe Capital, Your Highnesses," The guard said, addressing them finally. Lu Ten found himself picturing all of he different ways that man could be killed.

The two men moved in front of the solid wall, then began to water bend a path through the ice. The bent the ice wall as they walked, forming a cave opening to the village that lay within.

* * *

**This is a filler, yes I know. But, it sets up what happens in the next chapter which should be out soon. You see, I leave for college in a week and I'm torn between crying and saying YAY so my emotions are all over the place.**

**To my reviewers that were concerned about the maturity of this story, there may be eventual lemons but they will not be while Katara is 15. (I'm not about to become like the show 16 and Pregnant.)**

**As always, tell me what you liked and what you didn't, and what I can improve on. Please be respectful, I already had a misunderstanding with a reviewer. She didn't mean to say the review the way she did, it just came out that way.**

**I think I need a beta reader...I'm looking back at the first 2 chapters and I'm just like EW. What the heck is that?**

**So if no one wants to be a beta reader for me, then I'm going to edit those chapters and re post them. So if you get a notification about it, then ignore it until you see one for chapter 6. Or you can re-read the edited version. It'll be better, I promise.**


	6. Speeding up the process

Will you believe that I rewrote this chapter 4 times? Each had a different ending.

Honestly, I'm not really happy with this chapter either, and I should probably just trash it but then I'd really get off schedule. College is a bitch and I don't have many friends, but I suppose that is the price we pay for higher education.

Anyway, I'm really sorry for the delay. Please forgive me. I'll try and update once a week, but I honestly make no promises.

Things will be picking up in this chapter,and will be moving on a lot faster. Thank you!

Dear run4life, I hope that Zuko is enough of a lightweight for you ^^

**Lu Ten**

He was in this grand room, surrounded by more people with blue eyes than he had ever seen in his life.

"_Why exactly can't my sister come?" Zuko asked as a few servants unpacked his trunk. Zuko and Lu Ten were sharing a room, something that they hadn't done since Lu Ten was 11 and Zuko was 5. The two were close, and Lu Ten loved his cousin like a brother. In fact, sometimes the older man wished that Zuko was his brother._

"_Because I don't like her mother." Lu Ten pointed to a chest, directing a servant to start unpacking it._

"_She can't control who her mother is." Zuko took off his parka, and walked over to his closet. "I think you should give her a little slack."_

"_Zuko, trust me. I _know_ Azula. If you give her an inch, she'll take a mile."_

"_I know," The teenager said, shifting through clothes. He held up a shirt to Lu Ten for approval. The 23 year old shook his head no and Zuko resumed searching. "But she's still my _sister_."_

"_And it's obvious where you get your genes from." Lu Ten walked behind the teen an reached into Zuko's closet. "You're so much like Ursa. 'Zula has the general cunning of her mother, but __the temper of her father. Where do you see _her_ fitting in at a party? Here, this is perfect." He held out a shirt that Zuko had seen before, but ignored._

_The material was satin, mahogany red with gold trimming around the collar and edge. It was sleeveless, but if Zuko put on a shirt under, he should be fine. Besides, it wasn't like they would be going outside. They were in the palace, a building _not_ made of ice, (Thank Agni) and 4 rooms given to them. _

_The Water palace was not large, covering only half the span of the one back in the Fire Nation, (which Tiang complained about) and Lu Ten figured that they gave them short notice. Lu Ten knew how this was supposed to be, Ozai and Ursa would have a bedroom, Tiang would get her own, Azula and Zuko would share, and Lu Ten would get his own._

_Lu Ten opted to share with Zuko, because it was obvious that Zuko did _not_ want to share with Azula. So Azula got her own room, and So did Tiang, leaving his Aunt and Uncle to have their own bedroom._

_It was an effort to get them back together, but deep down Lu Ten knew that in the middle of the night, when he thought his wife was asleep, Ozai would crawl into Tiang's bed. The thought disgusted him._

"_So Azula's not a social butterfly, what does that matter?" Zuko defended the girl. _

"_She'll embarrass herself," Lu Ten replied, "Besides, everyone knows that the Water Tribe doesn't like concubines. I don't want Tiang and Azula to offend them."_

"_My father isn't going to like this" Zuko commented. "But,I thought we didn't _have_ to like this Water Tribe princess?" Zuko asked, shrugging off his shirt and putting on the new one._

"_I'm very interested in what the Water Tribe has to offer." Lu Ten said suggestively._

"_You mean, what that girl from before has to offer." Zuko accused. "Didn't you hear her? She's a priestess! That means, _no touching_."_

_Lu Ten shrugged. "We'll see, Zuko. We'll see."_

_**[[[**_

The 23 year old had been pleasantly surprised when Yue sat down on the empty cushion next to him when they arrived at the banquet. His collar felt a little too tight around his neck and he cleared his throat. He was wearing a shirt, much like Zuko's only there was the insignia of the Fire Nation embroidered on his chest.

He avoided her gaze at first, but he could feel the weight of her stare on his shoulders. He turned around and coughed. "Yue," The crown prince said, "What a pleasant surprise!" His voice squeaked at the end and he wanted to burn with embarrassment.

She giggled. "Have you adjusted to the cold yet?"

The older frowned and glared at the ice wine he had been drinking. "No, and I don't think that I ever will. I froze my ass off when I took my damn bath this afternoon." The last words ended clipped.

The white haired girl chuckled again. "I'm sorry," She said with a laugh.

"Oh that was inappropriate!" Lu Ten's eyes widened and he looked at the smiling girl next to him. "I shouldn't use language like that around you."

"Trust me, you don't have to worry." Yue said, and breathed deeply. She looked around at the people milling about before everything started. "You don't know what it's like, hearing words like that. To me, hearing words that normal people say, is like a breath of fresh air. When you're shut away in a temple-,"

"Shut away?"

She nodded. "Yep. You aren't aloud to talk to anyone who isn't a priestess, or any men that aren't your family, and we have to sing morning, noon, and night. It's enough to make anyone lose their minds."

"How long have you been there?" Lu Ten asked. He could feel the weight of Zuko on the cushion as he joined the rest of them but Lu Ten ignored him. He was solely focused on the girl in front of him.

"Since I was 12."

Lu Ten blinked. Yue didn't look twelve years old, she looked almost as old as him. That long of a time, doing the same thing, day in and day out...it was as though they lived parallel lives. "You sound as if you aren't there by choice."

He girl sighed and looked down at the white porcelain plate. "No, I was not there by choice." In an instant, the girl's expression changed to one of happiness and slight...mischief? "_But..._ If I'm a good girl tonight, I'm free to do whatever I want."

"They're letting you go?" He asked her. He could hear Zuko clearing his throat from behind him, asking to be introduced, but he ignored him.

Her eyes glanced to the table where her Aunt and Uncle were sitting. "Doubtful," She said, "Before my grandmother died, she placed me in the temple."

"Why can't your Uncle do anything about it? I mean, he is the Chief and all that." Lu Ten gestured to the man, who's face opened in a grin at something his wife said. "Why aren't you sitting with them? You _are_ family. Speaking of family, this is my cousin Zuko."

Lu Ten nudged the teenager away and out of the conversation he was having with his mother. "Zuko said a 'hello' , gave a pointed look to Lu Ten and a smirk. Lu Ten elbowed him in the ribs and Zuko winced.

"Go ahead and beat me up why don't you," Zuko muttered under his breath, turning back to Ursa.

"For the same reason they won't get me out of the temple." She said, jabbing a chopstick at a piece of seaweed. "They hate me, and my father."

"What do you mean?" Again, Lu Ten looked between the girl and the laughing man. "I'd say he doesn't seem capable of hating anyone."

"You'd be surprised at how much hate you can put into someone once they try to kill a member of your family. The sins of the father are passed onto the son, or in my case, daughter." The girl said between a mouthful. "I'm only here because of Katara."

"Are you close to her, then?" He asked. "The girl I'm supposed to meet tonight? What's she like?" He could feel Zuko's attention on their conversation, listening in from next to Lu Ten.

Yue sniffed the air as though , smelling something disgusting. She raised a white eyebrow. "Like sisters. But she's a bit of a brat, really. She likes getting her way, and becomes very angry when she doesn't."

"Is she kind, then? Or simply stubborn?" Zuko asked, interrupting.

Yue blinked. She didn't expect to be talking to Zuko either. "W-Well, she does have her kind moments, but she's spoiled rotten, and when we were kids, she would steal jewelry and clothes from other girls her age."

"Is that true?" Lu Ten asked.

To his chagrin, the woman nodded. "Yes, it is. She seems innocent, but that's just a trick to make people like her." Yue said, spearing a rice ball on to her chopstick. "She'll appear sweet, but she'll stab you in the back when you're asleep. She made a lot of enemies in school."

Zuko grimaced. "No offense to your cousin, but I don't think I could be married to a girl like that."

Yue smiled. "Trust me, I'm not taking offense." She sipped wine from the cup in front of her. "Katara can't hold a conversation either. When we were in school, she got the lowest grades in class."

"What about bending?" Zuko inquired, leaning forward to look at Yue better. His eyes were open wide, questioning the personality of this Princess Katara."I heard she was a very powerful bender."

Here Yue laughed. A tinkling laugh that sounds like the breaking of ice chips. She sounded as if Zuko had asked the funniest question in the entire world.

Finally, she composed herself, as Zuko and Lu Ten watched on in stunned silence. What could poses Yue to laugh so hard? In between giggles, the girl sipped more wine. Finally, she turned to them.

"My dear Prince Zuko." She started, wiping a tear from her eye. "Katara cannot move a puddle, much less be a _powerful_ bender."

"Ah." Zuko said, turning away, his lips had gone grim and he took a long drink of wine. "I see."

Lu Ten put an arm around his cousin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, hoping to comfort the seventeen year old. "You see? Zuko I told you this is a _formality_. Nothing more." Zuko turned to look at him. "Besides, if she really is that _horrible_, then we'll leave first thing in the morning.

"What reason would we give? 'Zula would be happy to get out of here, but it doesn't seem politically correct if we just _leave."_

"What does it matter?" Lu Ten whispered, low so no one around could hear them. The doors had opened, and the drums and horns started, indicating the arrival of this girl, this _princess._

"I can do whatever I want."

_**Katara**_

It was warm in here.

Almost _too_ warm, but she attributed that fact to the number of firebenders that were in here.

She gripped the marble banister as she made her way down the steps, counting them as she went along to occupy her mind. Although firebenders gave off more heat than anyone else in the world, it was not enough to make the room so unbearable. It also could have been the fact that everyone was staring at her as she walked down the stone steps leading into the room.

She was wearing a blue of the ocean, the color of the sea where the sunlight can barely reach. The lining of fur along her wrists and the hem of the dress glistened against the pale teal of the walls and stone floor. Layered upon that midnight blue was a sky blue gossamer gown over it. It came as far as her feet and a wide portion of it was hidden by the wide white belt at her waist. Long sleeves flared from her arms, and they would twirl when she danced. The blue of her grandmother's necklace glittered in the torchlight.

She smiled brightly at the guests, and why shouldn't she? She was the object of everyone's attention. The thought alone should have made her happy.

Wrong.

Inside, Katara was the biggest bunch of nerves and fear that anyone could have ever seen.

Her hand shook as she placed it in her father's and he grasped it tightly. They began to walk towards the area where the Fire Nation nobility sat.

Katara avoided looking up as they walked into the room, though she could feel the weight of everyone's stares. The eyes of the village watched her as she went. 3 long tables surrounded the room, with the one opposite the door being on a raised dais with stone flooring . Her mother sat there wearing a dress of dark purple, with a teal border resembling ocean waves At her shoulders were teal circles resembling the moon.

Her hair was piled on top of her head with a crown of sapphires and silver. It was her mother's most formal dress, one that she only used for special occasions. Katara felt a pang in her chest. The fact that her mother was wearing such a reserved outfit made her want to cry.

Hakoda looked splendid this evening as well. He was wearing a deep purple jacked, with blue pants and his favorite seal-skin boots. The chiefs symbol, 3 circular moons glowed almost iridescently on his chest.

Unlike the regular homes and other buildings in the Southern Water Tribe, this building was one of the few that were not made of ice. The other buildings not made of ice were Katara's home, the Sapphire Palace and the Temple of Tui and La. Buildings of that importance could not afford to melt. The Lodge was made of ice because the dome-shaped building had to constantly grow or expand with the size of the population.

The 15 year old smiled as she noticed Yue sitting by one of the members of the Fire Nation. She hadn't seen Yue in the longest time, since she turned twelve, and the three years since had felt like ages to the princess. Yue was her closest confidant and her dearest friend. When Katara was younger, she idolized. And although she often resented the older girl for always giving "hand-me-downs" but as Katara grew older she looked back and realized that those hand-me-downs were just endearments that showed her that Yue cared.

She gave Yue a tentative smile, and the older girl smiled back, but it did not reach her eyes. She was dressed very simply, in a simple white gown with a thick blouse in navy covering the more revealing parts of the dress, and as always her necklace marking her as a priestess shone brightly on her neck. Katara was always jealous of Yue's white hair as a priestess and Katara felt as though even now, the older girl outshone her. But what could she expect, that was how it always had been.

Katara swallowed grimly and looked down at the folds of her dress, trying to gather her nerves.. The faces of the Fire Nation were getting closer and closer and she needed to put some strength into her voice before she met the people she _might_ be living with for the rest of her life. She did not dare look at her brother. If she did, then Katara really _would_ burst into tears.

She looked up. One of them smiled at her, as though trying to ease her.

_Fire Nation men are like dogs, you know._ She remembered hearing one of the elderly women of the tribe say once, _They can smell fear, and they use it to their advantage._

"This is my daughter, Katara"

_Oh no, this cannot be happening right now._

**Zuko**

"I'll leave Katara here so she can get better acquainted with you." The Chief said, and then let the girl's hand go. The girl, _Katara_, he reminded himself, sat down across from him.

She was pretty, he supposed, but if she was as her cousin said she was, what good did being pretty matter if your heart was black. He did not know Yue, so he was reluctant to trust her, but the woman _had _grown up with the girl, so who else was he supposed to trust?

Katara smiled at him. "Hello, Prince Zuko. My name is Katara."

Zuko smirked. "I'm not deaf, your father just said so."

The girl's eyes widened in shock. He'd said the comment more snidely than he originally intended, but he could begin to see the validity of what Yue was talking about. She looked innocent, her eyes were as crystal blue as the sky, and her smile did seem very sweet. Her hand covered her mouth in surprise.

"Y-Yes, of course." She mumbled. But then looked up at him, eyes brightening again. "What do you enjoy Prince Zuko?"

"My dao swords I suppose, but I guess that would bore you." He said to her. "You must enjoy typical girlish things. Embroidery? Flower arranging?" That was all of what the noble girls enjoyed back in the Fire Nation.

"N-No, actually!" She said, sounding a little miffed at his assumption. "I'm a bender. A waterbender-."

He cut her off. "But you never went for lessons because it would involve sweating, am I correct?" He raised his hand for the servant to bring more wine. He waited until he had more, then took a long drink. "You probably can barely move a raindrop. But that's fine I suppose. Why waste a talent?"

"I think you're misunderstanding-," Katara began, her cheeks were flushed with anger.

Zuko did not mind this. If she was getting angry that he was calling her out on her lies, then so be it.

"Since you didn't waterbend, then I suppose you sat in your room all day, admiring the jewels and clothes that you stole from other girls, right?"

"Excuse me?!" She said, sounding angry. Ursa overheard her outburst and intervened.

"Zuko, you haven't even gotten to to know Katara yet. Let her talk." She chided, placing a gentle hand on Zuko's wrist.

Zuko scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please, mother. I'm just saying the facts. If this _princess_." he sneered, gesturing to the girl in front of him, "Wants to act like she's not like every other girl I've met, just so I'd take her away from here, she's got another thing coming."

He didn't care that she was sitting 3 feet away from him. He hated girls like her. The kind of girl that pretended that they were different than the rest in order to get a husband. Once they were married, they'd switch back into the snobbish, annoying version of themselves. He overheard his mother once saying that w_omen hide their flaws until after the wedding. Well_, he wasn't going to let this princess catch him off guard.

The girl burst into tears. With a hurried 'excuse me' she fled from the table, running out the door. The hall went silent, the only sound that could be heard was Katara's tears from the other side of the door. His mother grabbed his wrist.

All eyes were on him and the nonchalant attitude he had about making a girl cry. His father stared at him, looking as if he had never seen his son before. Zuko smirked at Lu Ten, who was frowning. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not approve of what I said?"

"Even if she _was _like that, Zuko," Lu Ten said. "I think you were too harsh."

"Well, I don't." Yue said, pouring more wine for Lu Ten. "Katara needs that kind of thing. It keeps her from being unmanageable. Trust me, she'll never change."

Zuko raised his glass in appreciation to Yue. She smiled at him. "_Someone_ thinks I did the right thing."

"_What is wrong with you_?" She hissed at him, turning him to face her. "I did _not_ raise you this way. You are going to apologize to that girl."

"Why should I?" Zuko asked, yanking his arm away from his mother. "If she's that kind of girl, someone needs to say somthing."

"But _how do you know that?_" Ursa asked him, her voice rising, but then turned to a whisper. "Do you know what kind of situation you put us in with the Water Tribe? This could be _war_."

Zuko shrugged and drank some more. "You always say that a liar will be caught eventually." More wine. "I was just speeding up the process."

Ursa stood and left the table.

* * *

As always, Read and Review. Please. But please, can the review be appropriate. Last chapter I got a review that was vulgar. I don't want to report that review, but I will if I get any more like it. Thank you and have a great week!


	7. The Most Beautiful

*****IMPORTANT*****

**~PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE~**

* * *

**Kya**

She was on her feet before Katara had even left the room. Kya excused herself from the table, and went after her daughter. Hakoda would be furious, of course, but he was a diplomat first and foremost, so he would probably handle the situation. Now all she had to do was handle her daughter.

As she walked past the table where the Fire Nation family sat, she eyed the princes with a great deal of contempt. Ursa, whom she had exchanged letters with and knew to be a kind soul was scolding her son for his actions. She did not know what he said, but Katara did not get upset for no reason. The older one, Lu Ten, she thought looked ashamed of his cousin, and he very well should be. But what she did not expect to see was Yue, drinking wine, with a small smile on her face.

She paused. "Yue. They let you out of the temple." It was not a question, nor did she ask it like one.

Yue glanced up from behind long lashed, her white hair shining in the light. "Kya, is everything alright?" The girl said innocently, as if she did not know what had just transpired.

"Everything is _fine_." Kya glared at the girl. "But may I speak to you outside for a moment?" This too, was not a question.

Yue shrugged. "Fine." She said,putting down her glass, then she leaned down to whisper something into Lu Ten's ear. The man's eyes widened, and he drank hurriedly from his cup.

Kya turned toward the door, knowing that Yue would follow her outside of the whispering banquet hall. Once the door slammed behind them, Kya backed Yue up against the wall. The girl's back hit the wall with a thud, but she did not seem to notice. Seeing Yue's half lidded expression made Kya's blood boil.

"_Just what do you think you are doing?!"_ The woman hissed, Kya rarely got angry, but Yue went too far.

Yue smirked at Kya. The girl was drunk. "They wanted to know more about 'Tara." She said snidely, "So I told them."

Kya took a step back. Folding her arms over her chest she asked,"What exactly did you tell them?"

Yue shrugged. "The truth, I suppose."

Kya pleaded with Yue. This could cause very bad blood between the two countries."What ever you said, you must take it back." She said, taking Yue's hands in her own and looking into the girl's eyes. "Tell them that it was a slip of the tongue! If you have any love for Katara, take what you said back. I you loved her as family, you won't ruin Katara's reputation."

"Well I guess it's unfortunate that I _don't _loveher."The nineteen year old wrenched her hands away from Kya's. "How can I love her?" She spat. "My heart is black. I can't love anyone, remember? You told me that _seven_ years ago!"

Kya looked away, partially infuriated that the girl was so stubborn, an partially ridden with guilt. It _was_ her fault that Yue was like this. Her mother-in-law, Kana, made sure that Yue would never be let out of the temple, and although at the time Kya disagreed, she let it slide. Kana was the only one that could read what the spirits wanted.

"Yue..." She said, but the other woman cut her off.

"_She took everything away from me!" _Yue turned abruptly from Kya. Tears rolled down Yue's face, but they were angry tears, tears that held pain, hurt, and anger. "If _she_ wasn't born, then I wouldn't have _wasted_ the last seven years of my life in that damn prison!"

Kya placed her hands on Yue's shoulders, shaking her slightly, the girl did not seem to notice, but hot tears continued to stream down her face. Kya tried again to reason with the young woman, but to no avail.

"Yue, if you must blame someone, blame me." She said, releasing the girl. Kya could hear the tears in her voice "It's my fault that you were put in the temple. It's my fault."

"Well I _do_ blame you." Yue snapped. "Everything is your fault."

"Do I need to remind you that your father tried to kill Sokka last year?" Kya snapped. She was growing impatient.

Yue waved her hand flippantly, her tears coming to an end. She spoke in an icy voice."That's his problem. Not mine."

"The sins of the father-." Kya said, spouting an old Water tribe proverb.

"Are the sins of the son." Yue finished, monotonously. "Yeah. I know. But just because my father is a criminal, does that make me one?"

Kya looked down at the floor, abashed Meeting Yue's eyes, she said. "Well, no, but you're not making things any easier."

"I told Prince Zuko the truth." Yue said calmly. "Whatever conclusions he came up with in his mind are his own."

Just as Kya was about to say something, a calm voice spoke before she did.

"Am I interrupting something?"

A tall figure stepped out into the torch light. She was wearing dark red, with her hair in two braids in front, and the insignia of the fire nation adorning the topknot.

"Ursa!" Kya said, shocked, and stepped away from Yue. "What are you-,"

"I cam out here to apologize to you."Ursa said, motioning down the long corridor. "But more importantly, I wanted to apologize to Katara."

"Yue go back inside." Kya said to the older girl. Her blue eyes were still locked on to Ursa's golden ones.

"But Aunt Kya..." Yue's voice had turned coldly sweet. "Can't I help you cheer up Katara?"

"Go. Yue." Kya hissed, turning back to the nineteen year old. "You've done enough damage for one day."

She did not wait to see if the girl went back into the ballroom before leading Ursa down the hallway to the Women's section of the palace.

* * *

**Yue**

Did it make Katara cry?

_Yes._

Did it cause tension between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation?

_Probably._

Did it ensure that Katara would never get married?

_Of course it did._

Yue walked in the room, but paused to wipe the tear streaks from her face. Feeling a little high on her satisfaction, the soon-to-be ex priestess sat down at her place next to Lu Ten. Neither of the princes were speaking to each other. Zuko was having a conversation with his father, and Prince Ozai was smiling at his son. Rumors said that Ozai never smiled, and that his only satisfaction was someone's misfortune.

They were kindred spirits.

The drink was making her daring. Technically, she wasn't supposed to have wine, being a priestess and all but it didn't matter. It was 10:00. Soon she would be free of her white robes and white hair and able to live a normal life. It was all she ever really wanted. That, and being a princess of course. She wanted to live the life she had before she turned twelve. The life of a princess that Katara stole from her.

If Katara hadn't been born, then the Hana Matsuri would have been for _her_. All of the attention would have been on _her_. Not Katara. Not the way it's been since the little wench was born.

"She would get Lu Ten. That's all that matters."

There was a twinge of guilt in her at seeing Katara cry, but the satisfaction she got from what must have been a very embarrassing moment for Katara. Yue smiled as she sipped from the silver goblet.

"I still think that was uncalled for." Lu Ten whispered. Zuko was still in conversation with his father so he couldn't hear, but Lu Ten wasn't looking at her. Yue frowned.

"Are you talking about what Prince Zuko did?" Yue asked, sounding as innocent as the day she was born.

"Yes." Lu Ten ate a bit of food of his plate. Through a mouth full of rice, he said, "While I appreciate you telling us about Katara's personality, I think it was wrong of Zuko to embarrass her in front of everyone like that."

"Well, I don't." Yue said, feeling bold, she brushed a stray grain of rice off of Lu Ten' shirt, silently feeling the hard muscle beneath. "I think he was quite smart."

"How do you figure?" Lu Ten's cheeks were red, and his ears had gone scarlet.

"If you think about it," Yue commented, moving closer to Lu Ten, brushing their shoulders together. She looked him in the eyes. They were so beautiful, so golden, like the liquid honey of the Earth Kingdom. "Why waste the time bringing her to the Fire Nation? When you know she's not the one for you?"

"I-I...um...," Lu Ten stammered. Yue's face was impossibly close to his, not quite touching, but he could feel her icy breath on his cheeks, the smell of ice wine lingered. Just an inch more and she could kiss him.

"Lu Ten." Zuko's irritated voice drifted over her. A bucket of cold water was being poured on her head as she suddenly remembered that they were in a crowded room, with probably more than one pair of eyes on them.

"_What is it Zuko_?" Lu Ten's voice was thick, taking on the tone of someone with too little sleep. He turned to look at his cousin, giving him what Yue thought was a glare.

"Father wants to know if we can leave tomorrow for the Earth Kingdom, since Princess Katara wasn't what we thought she was."

_No!_ Yue wanted to scream out. _No, you can't leave._

Lu Ten cleared his throat before he spoke. "Tell Ozai that I will give him my answer in the morning."

Zuko gave a curt nod to Lu Ten, their eyes connecting in a silent conversation that only they could understand. For an instant, Yue felt jealous. But then she remembered the way that he looked at her, the way his eyes met hers, and the feeling that bubbled deep inside her when he did.

Lu Ten stood abruptly, causing Yue to look at him with concern. His eyes met hers again, anxious, searching.

"Yue, will you come with me for a moment?" He asked her, but before she could stand, Zuko interrupted.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"To the _bathroom_, or am I not allowed to do that?" Lu Ten crossed his arms over his chest in anger.

Zuko fingered the rim of his wine glass. "You are," He said flippantly, "I just want to know why you need Yue to come with you? Or can you not manage by yourself."

Lu Ten's mouth opened ready to fire a retort but Yue spoke first, catching on to what Lu Ten was doing to get away from Zuko. "He needs someone to show him where it is." She turned to Lu Ten, standing up. "Follow me, Your Highness."

The minute they left the banquet hall he tension between the two was palpable. Attraction sizzled between them and it felt to Yue like the air had grown thicker since she'd last breathed. Yue avoided his gaze, but the air heated all around them. They walked apart, with more than 2 feet of space between them. Yue wanted to hold his hand, it was _right there_, so why shouldn't she? She reached across the distance and grabbed Lu Ten's hand, pulling herself closer to his body.

If he was surprised by her touch, he didn't say anything. The minutes passed by in silence. They were walking for who knows how long, going around corners and bends, passing the way to the bathroom long ago. They would not be looking for the bathroom tonight, the sexual tension between them escalated with every breath that Yue heard coming out of his mouth until finally, Lu Ten spoke.

"F-For Zuko, you mean."

Yue blinked. "W-What?"

The 23 year old cleared his throat. Yue realized she was still holding his hand."You said something before about Katara being the one for me. But she's not."

Yue shrugged. "Despite her _winning_ personality, she's very beautiful."

"Yes, she is beautiful." Lu Ten said, and Yue frowned. This was not how the conversation was supposed to go. But then he continued. "But beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Oh?" She said, stopping in her tracks. Lu Ten stopped as well, turning to face her..The lights were dim in this section of the palace. It was near Lu Ten and Zuko's room, she knew. Everyone was probably asleep, and those who weren't, were at the party. She could hear the loud music from here. "And what do you find to be beautiful, Your Highness?"

In one breath, Yue was crushed against his chest as strong arms wrapped around her wait, pulling them together. Their lips met in a flurry of passion, melding together as lust consumed them. It drifted down the walls, across the floor, enveloping their bodies in a haze.

Yue smiled.

She had her answer.

It was what she had known to be true all along. Something that Katara could never take away from her, not now, not while she was here in this moment, with Lu Ten.

She was the most beautiful, and finally, everyone would see it.

* * *

**Katara**

The tears had stopped long ago, but Katara did not leave her room. She could not go back there, where _he_ was, ready to spout more insults at her. Maybe Marda was right, and that all fire nation men are dogs. They take your weaknesses and use it to their advantage, and in her case, making a 15 year old cry.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this!_ She thought angrily, yanking out the pearl-encrusted come from her hair. The brown locks fell past her shoulders to her waist. She sat at her vanity, rubbing the makeup from her eyes with a a seaweed paste. _Even if he was cute, no one talks to me like that!_

She was more angry now, than sad, Prince Zuko doing a good enough job of riling her up. She rubbed at her face angrily, with heavy strokes of the cloth pad over her face. She had cried for a long while before this, thankful that no one had come after her right away. No one should see how ridiculous she looked.

Katara didn't usually care about her appearance, but tonight, she wanted to make a good impression. She would never be married if he didn't like her. Her mother had said that the girls who got rejected never got married. Well, who cares what he thinks. All that mattered was staying here at the South Pole baking seaweed cookies with her mom.

She's like to go in there and send him on a wave all the way back to the fire nation, but her fingers ached for something more physical. Perhaps she should just go in there and punch him in the nose. But not looking like how she did before.

She looked in the mirror.

Her hair was wild, strands in her face, her blue eyes like the eyes of the sea during a storm, which was how she felt inside. A raging thunderstorm, ready to destroy anything in her path. Her face was clear of the smudged make up, only the residue from the green paste that she had not bothered to wash off.

"Katara? Are you in there sweetie?" The sound of her mother's voice accompanied the knock on the door.

"Just a minute, mom!" Katara threw everything into the vanity drawer. "Okay, come in!"

The door pushed open, and Katara saw that she was not alone. The Fire Princess stood on the other side of her mother, with an anxious expression as she looked at the girl. Katara paused where she stood.

"Mom, why—Princess Ursa—I," Katara fought to get the words out. This was the mother of the jerk that just insulted her. Would there be more insults to come?

"Katara," her mother said, taking her hand. "This is Princess Ursa, she wants to talk to you."

She was led over to her bed, while her mother and Ursa pulled the chair from her desk across from her Vanity. Ursa sat in the chair, while her mother joined her on the bed.

She looked between the two, both seemed to have knowing smiles on their faces. The thought made her uneasy.

"What's going on?" She asked warily.

Ursa swallowed and looked at the 15 year old with kind yellow eyes. "Firstly, I want to apologize for my son, Zuko."

Katara interrupted the woman. "Forgive me for saying so, but shouldn't that jerk come up her and apologize to _me_? Not you?"

"_Katara_" Kya gently chided her daughter, Katara gave a huff and looked away.

" I know my son was a _jerk_ to you," The word sounded funny coming from her lips. Katara looked back at the woman, who was now chuckling. She stopped and addressed the girl. "But you'll have to forgive him. He sometimes forgets that he has a mind of his own, and forgets that he can form his own opinion without heeding the words of others."

"But who would tell him such horrible things about me?"Katara countered. _"They're not true!"_

She noticed her mother and Zuko's mother sharing a look. She frowned. Clearly they knew who the person was, they just weren't going to tell her.

"We don't know who would say such horrible things, dear." Her mother told her, eyes meeting Princess Ursa's ever so often. Katara looked between them both, irritated.

"But," Ursa said, sitting back in her chair. "What if you had the opportunity to prove him wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

Ursa smiled. "Join the Hana Matsuri."

"No! _No way_! There's no way I'm going!" Katara stood up, outraged. "Besides, even if I wanted to, there's no way that jerk is going to tell me that he'd consider marrying me! Who says I want to marry _him?"_

"Katara," her mother said, pulling the girl back on to the bed. "As of right now, the entire royal family thinks that you are a spoiled, selfish girl with no talent, am I correct."

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled, eyes meeting Princess Ursa's. Not everyone thought she was horrible.

"Don't you want a chance to clear your name?"

Katara shrugged. The opinions of others were very important to her. "Sure." She said. "I'll do it, but I'm not happy about it."

"Excellent." Ursa grinned "You will be my personal bid."

* * *

**Ursa**

The next morning, Princess Ursa got dressed, without seeing her husband. No doubt he spent the night in Tiang's room again. It was something she'd grown used to over the years. Tiang was younger, though not by much, more flamboyant, and much, much more beautiful. She went into Zuko and Lu Ten's room to see if they were awake. Surprisingly, the beds were made, and all of their clothes and trunks were gone. It was early in the morning, just past sunrise, and they were ready?

She made her way down to he banquet hall, following instructions that her nephew and children were there. She thought of Azula as her child, even though she was not biologically hers. Her mother did not take the best of care of Azula, and whatever cuts or scrapes Azula would get, Ursa would heal. Not that it made any difference. The girl still repulsed her, and it tore a whole in Ursa's heart. She loved Azula, but the girl would never hear of it.

She found them all, Tiang, Ozai, Lu Ten, Zuko and Azula all waiting for her with servants around them, hurrying to do last minute tasks for the Fire Nation royal family. Kya, Hakoda, Sokka and Katara were all there, smiling at her as she walked in the door.

"There you are, beloved Aunt."Lu Ten said in a high voice, coming next to her and wrapping and arm around her waist. Even now, he was taller than her, and had been since as long as she could remember. "How did you sleep? Well?"

"Yes, I did," She said, laughing a bit. "What's got you in so good a mood."

"Lu Ten was reading a very good book last night." Azula spoke up, "He saw something enlightening in it." The 16 year old smiled at Lu Ten, who stiffened, his own smile melting off of his face. The girl continued. "What was it called? _Troubled Moon_?"

"Did you get it out of the library?" Hakoda asked. "I don't remember seeing a book with that title in there."

Lu Ten's eyes seemed to have a fascination with the floor. "N-No, I brought it from home." He mumbled, but no one heard him because Ozai addressed the rest of the family.

"I hate to cut our visit short, Hakoda, but we really _must_ get a move on. We need to find Zuko and Lu Ten a bride, before their birthdays."

Hakoda smiled, but his eyes were tight. "I understand." He placed one hand on the small of Katara's back. "It's a shame Katara wasn't the right choice for you."

Ozai began to turn away, but Ursa stopped him. Addressing Hakoda, she said, "But she was!" Ursa exclaimed. "Katara is a very charming girl, and I think that she would make a wonderful addition to the Family."

"When did _you_ get to meet her?" Zuko asked, glaring at the girl.

"That's none of your business." Ursa said, walking over to Katara and taking the girl's hand. She addressed everyone, several of whom (Tiang included) were glaring at the tanned girl next to her. "All that matters is that she's my bid. Women in the royal family get to choose one girl to support right?"

"Yes but-," Zuko said.

"_Enough_," Ursa glared pointedly at her son, who promptly shut his mouth. Turning to the waterbender, she said, "Is everything of yours packed?"

She nodded. "Yes." Glancing over at her family, Ursa saw tears prickle in Katara's eyes. "I've already said my goodbyes."

"Wait, what?!" The 16 year old boy said, "You were _serious_!? Katara I'm not going to let you go with some hot-headed jerk. _Sparky , _here, insulted you!"

Zuko stepped forward, enraged at the name. "_Watch your mouth!" _

Ursa knew her son's temper. She knew that if he got to angry, he would firebend. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. Katara spoke before she could.

"Shut up Sokka." She told him. Sokka's mouth hung open like a fish, directed at his sister. She continued. "Maybe next time you'll actually listen to what I have to say, instead of filling your mouth with food when I'm talking to you."

Zuko smirked at the boy, Sokka stuck his tongue out like a five year old, wiping the smirk off of Zuko's face.

"Write me every week." Kya requested of her daughter, and Katara promised to do so like the good daughter she was.

For a moment, Ursa was saddened that she did not have a daughter of her own. Azula did not see her as a mother, and she could hardly treat Zuko like a daughter, but she wiped away any trace of sadness when Katara called her name.

"Can we leave right away?"She asked, looking up at the woman taller than her. "I've said my goodbyes and I don't to make this any harder than it already is."

Ursa nodded, the Family filed out the doors, Lu Ten silent and brooding, Zuko sulking, Azula smiling wickedly and Ozai and Tiang..kissing. She was left alone. She turned to the Water Tribe Chief.

"Thank you. I promise you, Katara will be in good hands."

Hakoda took her pale hands in his own. They looked even paler next to his. "_You_, I trust." He told her, then glancing at the door, "_They,_ on the other hand."

Ursa nodded. "I know. She'll be safe with me."

When she turned around to leave, Sokka asked her a question.

"Just because I'm curious, where are you going now?"

Princess Ursa smiled. "The Island of Kyoshi."

***There is a poll on my profile about the next chapter. Obviously Lu Ten and Yue have some sexy time. BUT Do you want me to put the smut in it's own story as kind of a side story? OR put in in it's own chapter?***

Whatever you pick by THURSDAY will be whatever happens. Any questions, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me.

Do you guys see what happens when you review?

I get motivated to write more, so please, if you can, just drop me a line on how you think the story is doing, because if you don't tell me, then I can't know how I'm doing as a writer.

I think I got better, do you?


End file.
